Dead But -Alive
by CaliTacui
Summary: Hanna has been shot by A, but shes not dead. (Or fully-dead). Can Miranda and Caleb bring her back? Who will break the curse on Ravenswood or worse, who is putting a curse on Ravenswood? Still in progress (: bonus characters from Ravenswood!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rather, um, Different type of writing. I'll give it a try to write XD. It actually isn't a oneshot for once! :D XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>My blonde curly hair is waving everywhere, my black eyeliner smudged.<em>

_It's dark in here. _

_Where am I?!_

_You're... dead._

* * *

><p><em>"HANNA!" All the girls screamed. I turn around and A is holding a gun. Before I can do anything, I feel a sudden pain in my chest. I look down and I start seeing blood forming. My eyes start turning hazy, and I turn to the girls. They all have blurry terrified looks. What just…? All of a sudden my eyes close and I'm in pure darkness.<em>

_PRESENT_: _December 18th, 2014 at 1:08AM. _

My vision adjusts slowly but I close my eyes again and I visualize what had just happened. I startle awake, shaking.

I reopen my eyes and I'm standing in the same place, but the girls aren't looking at me. I comb my fingers through my blonde curly locks in silence. _What the hell are they staring at? _ I walk next to them and scream. "SOMEONE CALL 911! THERES A GIRL ON THE—"I say, but I realize the body is me. Aria and Emily are crying, and Spencer is on the phone with 911. "Guys, I'm here and I'm alive!" I scream at them but they resume ignoring me. "LOOK AT ME!" I scream in frustration, tears starting to roll down my face.

_They can't. _

I jump at the voice in my head. "Whose there?" I say, frightened.

_You might not remember me, but I know you. _The voice in my head says. Suddenly, my clothes start changing differently. I look down and I'm wearing a white strapless dress, with _flats._ "Seriously, flats?" I say, slightly annoyed. They change into white wedge heels. I smile softly but I'm still shaking. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of me, but I cannot see its face.

"Are you A?" I question, stupidly. The voice chuckles and resumes speaking.

_No Hanna, I'm your friend. _

"My _what?"_ I say in disbelief. "I don't even know you. You could be a-"The figures eyes appear, hazel. Pieces of the figure are coming together.

The figure has brown short straight hair, and brown eyes. With a purple long sleeved top and green pants. _Oh my god…_

_Miranda._

She appears smiling at me.

"Hello, Hanna." Miranda greets and bites her lip nervously. Another tear rolls down my cheek.

"Where am I?." I ask quietly. I slowly breathe in a breath and wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry of what happened to you."

"I'm sorry what happened to you too." Miranda says back. My eyebrows furrow in confusion for a bit, and I overthink something. Suddenly I start shaking again, my lips slightly parted.

"A- am I d-dead?" I manage to say without crying again. Miranda looks at me, frightened.

"Almost." She says quietly. I wrap my arms around my silky white strapless dress.

"Almost, what do you mean?" I question her, tilting my head slightly. Miranda hesitates to respond, but finally releases out a breath.

"You're in my position." Miranda says gently. She holds out her hand. "Come with me."

I take her hand and she closes her eyes tightly. I close my eyes too, and suddenly we appear in Ravenswood. I jump apart from her, startled. "How did we get here?" I exclaim.

"You'll see." Miranda says and smiles. She starts walking toward a house and I follow her. I walk inside the house and I see a man with black hair, and a boy. The boy turns around and sees Miranda, but not me. _Oh shit._

_Caleb._

_December 19th, 5:08pm Hanna POV - CHAP 2_

**Oooooh a cliff hanger! I like how this story is going XD hahahah. I'll update soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ay guyss! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, there has been things on my mind haha. Let's get to it!**

_Previously on Dead but –A live…_

_SOMEONE CALL 911! THERES A GIRL ON THE—"I say, but I realize the body is me. Aria and Emily are crying, and Spencer is on the phone with 911. "Guys, I'm here and I'm alive!" I scream at them but they resume ignoring me._

_The figure has brown short straight hair, and brown eyes. With a purple long sleeved top and green pants. Oh my god…_

"_Hey, Miranda." I greet back softly. I slowly breathe in a breath and wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry of what happened to you."_

"_I'm sorry what happened to you too." Miranda says back._

"_You'll see." Miranda says and smiles. She starts walking toward a house and I follow her. I walk inside the house and I see a man with black hair, and a boy. The boy turns around and sees Miranda, but not me. Oh shit._

_Caleb._

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

I stand in the middle of Caleb and Miranda, really afraid. Miranda is looking at me, but Caleb is just looking at her.

"Anyone want to explain?" I exclaim. _I feel a headache coming on._

"What are you looking at?" Caleb asks Miranda. She looks at him and then me.

"Uh, no one." Miranda hesitates, forcing a smile. She pulls a strand of her hair back quickly. "I think I just spaced out." She half smiles, nervously. Caleb eyes her suspiciously, but brushes it off. I look at Miranda slightly annoyed. "I'll be right back." Miranda says quickly and motions me to come secretly. I follow her slowly, and take one last look at Caleb.

"What the hell is going on?" I exclaim as Miranda is taken aback my yelling.

"It's complicated, Hanna." Miranda whispers. I roll my eyes and put my hands over my head.

"That's the answer to everything now?" I question her, extremely annoyed now. Miranda sighs and thinks of something.

"Here, there is a guest room in this house; I guess you could stay there for a bit." Miranda tells me as she grabs my hand. I give her a look. "Look, if Caleb finds out he'll never forgive himself." Miranda snaps. We both walk down the hallway to the guest room.

"Fine, I just need to get out of this dress, it really isn't me." I state, looking down at my white silky dress. "Oh and these shoes, are definitely last seasons!" I complain. Miranda smirks at my last remark, but bites her lip. I walk into the room and put my hands on my hips.

"Hanna, you can't change clothes. You're pretty much half ghost right now so there are certain things you could wear." Miranda thinks. My eyes widen and I softly gasp.

"You mean I have to be stuck in last season's white heels?" I look thoroughly at them. "And these are Mary Jane straps in leather!" I exclaim and groan. Miranda rolls her eyes at my complaints.

"Do you want your life back?" Miranda asks me sweetly. I half nod. "Then stop complaining about clothing!" She exclaims at she walks out. I groan and fall sitting on the bed. I look down at the floor, and up at myself in the mirror. My eyeliner is slightly smudged and my hair is super crazy. _Maybe if I'm half ghost, I could get my hands on a curling iron and eyeliner. _I think to myself, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the girls… ARIA'S POV<strong>

We all sit and watch Hanna in the hospital room with an air mask over her face. A doctor looks at us through the window and puts down the curtains. I look at the two girls and they are still lightly crying. I wrap my arms around Emily and spencer. I face my head down and cry with the girls. "She'll be okay guys, she has to." I manage to whisper. Spencer looks at me with glossy eyes. "If Ezra did, she can too." I finish. I see Alison running down the hallway to us.

"Oh my god, I heard what happened." Alison says as she starts crying. She joins us on the bench.

So many people start flooding the hospital, cops, detectives, parents, and more people. Suddenly, a detective walks up to us. We look at the name tag. "Harold Wilden." My eyes widen and I look at Spencer, scared to death now. _Talk about Déjà vu. _

"Hello girls, I'm detective Harold Wilden, detective Wilden." He states as he takes out paper and a pen.

"Detective Wilden as in Daren Wilden's brother?" Spencer exclaims.

"You got it." Detective Harold Wilden says as a devious smiles flashes his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Miranda, Hanna and Caleb… Hanna's POV<strong>

I look at myself in the mirror, curling my blonde hair. I start adjusting my eyeliner and lipstick, gently putting the iron on the desk. I turn of the iron gently and adjust my hair a bit, trying to make it full and pretty.

I look down at my white silky dress, and then at my shoes. I take my shoes off and put them under the bed. I make sure everything was back in the right places. I look in the mirror one last time, and walk out of my room. I spot Miranda and Caleb, sitting at the table with a laptop, doing some research for how to get Miranda back. I walk behind Caleb, sighing. _Why did I get him into this?_

I look at his face, and his adorably cute smile. I smile gently. Miranda had said that ghosts can't touch humans, and if they did, the humans couldn't feel it anyway. So then, I slowly lower my hand to Caleb's shoulder, and rest it there. I smile gently, but suddenly Caleb flinches. My eyes widen and I remove my hand. "Miranda, I just felt something touch my shoulder." He exclaims. Miranda looks at him, and then at me, frowning.

"I don't think anything is here. You probably were just imagining it." Miranda says and smiles. Caleb furrows his eyebrows as he looks at his shoulder. I look at him from behind, my lips slightly parted.

* * *

><p>Later on, I walk out of the house in silence. I look up at the grey sky of Ravenswood. I walk through the cemetery, barefoot and slightly cold. I stop walking when I feel a freezing breeze behind me. I quickly turn around, but nothing is there.<p>

I continue walking, and I look at my clothes. It's almost as if my dress is changing from white to grey and my hair is going from curly to straight. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder is heard and I jump slightly. I turn around to walk home but I almost walk straight into Max, holding her doll. I tremble slightly. "I know you." I whisper. She smiles a sweet kid smile while looking at me.

"I just wanted to say." She begins in a cute voice. "**Welcome to hell."** Max says in a deep, demonic voice as she fades away. I gasp softly and look around me. The sky is a darker grey then before, and my dress is a light grey. I feel my hair which is now all straightened. I start trembling more and I run, looking for the house I just left.

**I LOVED writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! By the way, Max is that creepy girl with curly blonde hair. Follow/Review/Favorite! Thanks!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! :D here comes chapter three of Dead but –A live. I'm surprised I haven't gotten writers block—crap, I jinxed it xD. Oh well, enjoy!**

_Previously on Dead but Alive…_

_What are you looking at?" Caleb asks Miranda. She looks at him and then me._

"_Uh, no one." Miranda hesitates, forcing a smile._

"_What the hell is going on?" I exclaim as Miranda is taken aback my yelling._

"_It's complicated, Hanna." Miranda whispers. I roll my eyes and put my hands over my head._

"_That's the answer to everything now?" I question her, extremely annoyed now._

"_I know you." I whisper. She smiles a sweet kid smile while looking at me._

"_I just wanted to say." She begins in a cute voice. "Welcome to hell." Max says in a deep, demonic voice as she fades away._

* * *

><p>PRESENT- HANNA POV<p>

I open the shower curtains, trying to find out what I can actually use. Miranda and I had agreed I can only do certain things when Caleb is out of the house. Yeah, I was pretty bummed about not being visible by some people. I mean, come on, I was the 'It girl' for a year and a half, and now I am going to be neglected by everyone forever.

I step into the shower after putting my hair up in a lazy bun. I adjust the temperature with the nob. Suddenly, the nob starts to shake. I back up in fear, waiting for a reaction. The nob falls off and the water bursts through the wall. I gasp and jump out of the shower putting a towel on. I look around the bathroom, and my eyes travel up to the mirror. 'You must leave' reads the letters in the fog. I open the door and run out of the bathroom.

"Is anyone here?" I exclaim, holding my towel together. I roll my eyes when I get no response and walk to the guest room to put on a night gown. Suddenly, there's a faint knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask as I adjust my hair in the mirror. I turn around and I see a boy with no eyes. I wince at the boy. "Who are you, please tell me!" I exclaim at him. He smiles creepily and fades away. My eyebrows furrow in fear and I look at the ceiling as the lights flicker. I turn around and Miranda appears in front of me. "Dammit Miranda, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, but you shouldn't be roaming these halls." Miranda reminds.

"Why?" I question as I slightly tilt my head. Miranda hesitates to answer. Just when she's about to open her mouth, the lights start to flicker on and off and voices start to flow through the room

'_You shouldn't be here'_

'_Get out of here'_

'_You aren't welcome'_

'_LEAVE'_

'_NOW'_

Miranda and I wince and we try to escape the hallway through a door, but it's locked.

'_Don't come back'_

'_Stay away'_

'_You shouldn't have seen'_

'_The pact'_

'_5'_

Voices were heard everywhere. One voice had now started repeating the number five. I look up at the ceilings.

"What the hell is going on?" I shout through the voices. Miranda looks at me, terrified.

"The voices, we have to get out of here!" Miranda shouts back. I grab the nob but it won't turn.

"It won't open!" I scream, my voice slowly getting strained.

'_LEAVE NOW'_

'_**LEAVE NOW'**_

'_5'_

'_5'_

'_5'_

The voice starts fading away slowly, and the lights flicker off. I try my best to turn the nob, but my hand is shaking way too much. I eventually turn it and I get the hell out of the halls.

* * *

><p>"I need to get the <em>hell <em>OUT of here!" I yell at Miranda.

"You can't leave." Miranda says quietly, wiping away tears on her face from fear.

"Why?" I question as I wipe away sweat on my forehead. Miranda looks at me again, struggling to find her voice. My hands clench into a fist but I try to remain patient.

"OKAY." She exclaims. "You better sit down, because it's an extremely long story." Miranda adds.

So Miranda tells me about the bridge again, which I knew. Then she tells me about the 5 pact and how they played the Ouija board to try to contact her. Luke, Remy, and Livy ended up seeing her. Caleb met his ancestor, who later on had died from an unknown cause, but he was scared. She told me about Abigail Wheeler, and how she knows she is still here. Mainly each year, 5 people die when someone from the military returns, about her 'mother' coming back, and how Caleb ended up, hurt, in the hospital. Lastly, she told me about how Olivia and Luke's father had died, and that this boy Dylan did it which the girl in red had been helping him.

* * *

><p>I'm currently sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, shaken up from this story. I'm out of the towel and into the white silky dress with heels and my hair is curled normal. "Olivia is still broken, and we need to find Dylan." Miranda adds. (<strong>AN: Miranda didn't tell her about the pact because she didn't want her being added.)**

"Now I know why Caleb kept telling me that it was complicated." I state. "This supernatural crap needs to end."

"We still don't know who this evil leader is." Miranda responds. Suddenly, Caleb comes inside. My eyes widen, but I calm down in realization that he can't see me.

"Hey." Caleb greets as he puts his bag down. "I think we need to use the Ouija board again, Remy has been feeling another ghost- a half ghost actually." My eyes widen at this and I look at Miranda. Suddenly, there's a voice in my head.

_You can't leave the house, what are we going to do? – Miranda_

_We can send mental messages? - Hanna_

_The perks of being a ghost. – Miranda_

I smirk at this, but continue listening.

"I don't think it's a good idea, things broke when we did it." Miranda responds.

"We need to Miranda, it's important and it has to happen tonight." Caleb reminds. "It's a full moon."

"Caleb I-"Miranda begins but Caleb leaves to get the others. Miranda looks back at me in fear once again.

"You have to get out of this house." Miranda tells me. I look at the door and I walk through it. Suddenly, I'm in the yard of the house. Miranda sees me through the window.

_He'll still know it's you. – Miranda_

I go for the gates. I try to open it but a force keeps me from walking any further then in front of the gates. I turn around and I see Caleb and the others go inside. My eyes widen and I run back in. I quickly run up the stairs and sneak past the others to Miranda before they go inside.

"They're coming!" I whisper. Miranda has the same scared look.

Caleb is currently holding the Ouija board and the others are seated on the couch.

"Miranda, we need to do this." Caleb tells Miranda. Miranda looks at me from the corner of her eye. She nods slowly, a worried look forming on her face. He puts down the Ouija board and they all put their hands on except for Miranda, who is standing and watching.

"Is there another ghost in this house?" Olivia asks the board. The puck slowly goes to yes. I bite my lip and look at Miranda who is mirroring my look.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE LIARS IN ROSEWOOD: DECEMBER 19<strong>**TH****, 1:09AM. NO POV**

Aria goes near Hanna, taking one last glance at the other sleeping girls in the hospital. She takes a seat in the chair and looks at unconscious Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna" Aria greets. She sighs at no response as she looks at her. "The doctors are still trying to find the bullet in your body, but so far it's unknown of where it had gone." Aria says quietly. She looks down, wiping away a falling tear. "I think they'll find it, they have to." She adds. "But you have to get better, Hanna. Please get better, for us." Aria says as another tear falls down her face. She takes in a deep breath and breathes out.

"We can't make it without you." Aria whispers. "You mean so much to us, and I'm really grateful to have you as a friend." She says as her lip quivers. Aria looks down and holds her hand. "When you get better, I promise, we'll watch gossip girl the whole night, and I won't be pouty about it." Aria says as she chuckles, lightning up the mood. She leans over and kisses Hanna's forehead. "Get better soon; we'll be in the waiting room when the doctor comes back, okay?" Aria reminds her. She walks away, but takes one last glance at her. Her eyes are closed, and she's unconsciously lying down with an air mask over her mouth. Aria sighs, and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE 5 PACT IN RAVENSWOOD: DECEMBER 19<strong>**TH****, 1:28AM. HANNA'S POV**

I silently watch as they ask the board the next question, trembling lightly. I watch Miranda and she lines her eyebrows in fear.

"Is this ghost a good one?" Olivia asks the board. The board goes to yes, and they all sigh in relief. "Did he or she die in this house?" The board switches to no. My lips slightly part, _please_ do not ask where I died.

"Where did she die?" Olivia asks. I can't take it anymore. I put my arm out in front of me and lift it. The board starts to lift up quickly. I bend my arm to the right, and flinch it to the left. The Ouija board flies to the left and hits the wall, letters going everywhere and the board falling on the ground. Miranda looks at me and smiles a bit. I smile, my dimples showing and I give her a thumbs up. The rest of them flinch, and Miranda pretends to be scared. I chuckle and bite my lip.

"I- I guess she or he didn't want to talk anymore." Olivia says, a bit shaky in her voice.

"Whatever it was, it must've lied about being good." Caleb mutters. I chuckle at his remark. Suddenly, Caleb's head snaps in the direction my chuckle came from. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open. "Did you guys hear that?" The others turn their head and look at me, or at least I think they're looking at me. The lights flicker off, and this time, I didn't do that. The candles on the window still light on, and they fly up in midair, facing the wall. All of a sudden, there's writing forming on the wall.

**H.M. **is written on the wall. I realize those letters are my initials, hopefully Caleb doesn't realize-

"Hanna?" Caleb questions. Miranda looks at the wall.

"It couldn't be, no way in hell. Maybe it's something else, but not Hanna. She's in Rosewood!" Miranda lies. The TV suddenly turns on, showing me in the hospital, unconscious. The news reporter starts talking.

"It seems that there was a shooting on a rooftop in Rosewood, just near the Dilaurentis house. It was shown that a 17 year old girl, Hanna Marin, was allegedly shot by an unknown person." The news reporter explains. _Allegedly, are you kidding me?! _"She is now lying uncomfortably in the Rosewood hospital." The news reporter finishes. Caleb's eyes widen like they are about to pop out of his face. His eyebrows are furrowed, his face is pale and he's shaking. Everyone else has a shocked face, including Miranda, but mostly shocked that it was on the news and that Caleb had found out.

"I'm going to Rosewood." Caleb says as he grabs his coat silently.

"Caleb-"Miranda speaks but Caleb interrupts.

"NO, I have to go!" Caleb shouts in a shaky voice. _Oh shit, this is so bad._

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU GUYS! I loved this chapter; it was my best one ahaha. Let me know if you want more! ReviewFavorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayy! I hope you guys didn't forget about mo****í****! Hahaha. Let's get to it!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead but Alive…<em>

"_Sorry, but you shouldn't be roaming these halls." Miranda reminds. _

"_Why?" I question as I slightly tilt my head. Miranda hesitates to answer. Just when she's about to open her mouth, the lights start to flicker on and off and voices start to flow through the room_

'_You shouldn't be here'_

"_Now I know why Caleb kept telling me that it was complicated." I state. "This supernatural crap needs to end." _

"_We still don't know who this evil leader is." Miranda responds._

"_Hey." Caleb greets as he puts his bag down. "I think we need to use the Ouija board again, Remy has been feeling another ghost- a half ghost actually."_

"_Is there another ghost in this house?" Olivia asks the board. The puck slowly goes to yes. I bite my lip and look at Miranda who is mirroring my look._

"_Get better soon; we'll be in the waiting room when the doctor comes back, okay?" Aria reminds Hanna._

"_It seems that there was a shooting on a rooftop in Rosewood, just near the Dilaurentis house. It was shown that a 17 year old girl, Hanna Marin, was allegedly shot by an unknown person." The news reporter explains._

"_I'm going to Rosewood." Caleb says as he grabs his coat silently. _

"_Caleb-"Miranda speaks but Caleb interrupts._

"_NO, I have to go!" Caleb shouts in a shaky voice. Oh shit, this is so bad._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>

**December 19****th****, 2:28AM. HANNA POV**

The minute everyone left, it was yelling city in this house. Only, no one can really hear us because we're ghosts.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I exclaim. Miranda bites her lip in frustration as I rant on. "I swear, the minute he gets there-"

"He won't find out, it's not going to happen, I promise." Miranda reassures me. I roll my eyes and pick at my finger nails. It was a habit ever since I was a kid, I would get nervous and then I would pick at my nails, or _eat._

"We need to go to Rosewood, and fast!" I exclaim as I adjust my blonde curly locks as I look in the mirror.

"Okay, grab my hand." Miranda says as she takes a second to think. I walk over and grab her hand, and we appear in Rosewood. There are literally reporters at every corner of the streets and most of them are outside the hospital. _I'm that known? _Suddenly, an extremely sad vibe passes through me as I look at some familiar people.

"Um, can I walk alone for a second?" I ask Miranda quietly. She nods and fades away quickly. I look up at the regular dark sky and walk along the streets.

I can't believe this is it. No more communication with my friends, I feel so stuck, empty. I walk around the streets until I see less and less people. I keep looking toward the sidewalk as my white silky dress waves in the wind. A tear falls down my cheek as I realize I've been crying. My mom must be so miserable right now. I quickly turn around and run barefoot to the hospital. I fly through the door of the hospital and run to my own room. I see myself, but I am more faded. Part of me is basically gone. I look more in the room, and I spot my mom next to me, crying. My moth quivers as she speaks to me, well, _me._

"It'll be okay, Hanna." My mom begins. "I know you can make it through, and when I find out who did this to you, I will make sure their life is hell." She adds as she wipes away a tear. I start crying silently, and I put a hand over my mouth to not make lots of noise. I stop crying and look at her. I sit down in a chair next to my mom.

"Please mom, please don't become depressed again. Not like last time, you can't go through that again, not when dad left." I tell her, but she isn't looking at me. I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She flinches, sensing someone like me is here.

"Hanna?" My mom calls. A tear falls down my cheek as I keep my hand on her shoulder.

"I love you." I say quietly as I walk away, knowing she heard that. I turn to look at my mom, and she's crying softly.

"I love you too, sweetie." My mom says with a small smile on her face. I smile softly and fade away out the hospital.

* * *

><p>I walk past the crowd in silence. Suddenly, Miranda appears in front of me, plain faced. We both turn our heads to see someone pushing their way through the hospital-<em>Caleb<em>. "Crap, its Caleb, Miranda! You have to hide because he can see you." I exclaim. She hides behind the hospital wall, but accidently fades into it. It was silent for a moment, but then I hear a scream. My eyes widen and I run into the wall. I spot Max holding up Miranda by her neck.

"H-_help"_ Miranda manages to choke out.

"MIRANDA!" I exclaim as I struggle to push Max off, but Max pushes me to the wall with her magical force through her hands. I fall to the ground, but struggle to get back up. Suddenly, someone throws Max outside the wall. The person reveals to be Caleb.

"_Miranda?"_ Caleb questions. "What the hell are you doing here?" As Miranda is about to answer, Caleb cuts her off. "Never mind, I just need to find Hanna." He runs out of the room quickly.

Miranda and I match scared looks as we both follow him. Caleb goes in my hospital room and looks at me with the most sullen face. A few tears fall from his face. He starts to talk to my mom, and comfort her. I can't take it anymore; I can't be in this hospital any longer. I run out as fast as I can. I sit on a bench outside, away from half those reporters and people. Miranda pops next to me. She looks at me and wraps her arm around me as it starts to rain. We both don't see Caleb run out of the hospital and out of the way with the reporters. As Miranda and I are crossing the street, Caleb calls Miranda's name. "Miranda! Who is that next to you?" Caleb questions. Still facing the opposite way of Caleb, I look at Miranda at the corner of my eye as the rain falls harder, getting my hair, makeup, and dress wet. Miranda gives me a reassuring look, and I slowly turn around to face Caleb.

"H-Hanna?" Caleb manages to say as he looks at me, stunned.

"Hi, Caleb." I say, standing in the middle of a crowded street. But suddenly, I pay no attention to anything else but that one person a few feet away from me, in the pouring rain, at 4:30 in the morning.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA I tried to promise myself not to put in a cliff hanger, but it just had to end that way XD soweeee!<strong>

**Till next time…**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayeeeeeee. My author wont update her fanfic and im so impatient :O but for now, IM UPDATING MINE MUAHHAHAH ;) TAKE THAT YOU AMAZING AUTHOR :D**

**Anyway, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead but Alive…<em>

"_We need to go to Rosewood, and fast!" I exclaim as I adjust my blonde curly locks as I look in the mirror. _

"_Okay, grab my hand." Miranda says_

"_It'll be okay, Hanna." My mom begins. "I know you can make it through, and when I find out who did this to you, I will make sure their life is hell."_

"_Please mom, please don't become depressed again. Not like last time, you can't go through that again, not when dad left." I tell her, but she isn't looking at me. I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She flinches, sensing someone like me is here._

_She hides behind the hospital wall, but accidently fades into it. It was silent for a moment, but then I hear a scream. My eyes widen and I run into the wall. I spot Max holding up Miranda by her neck. _

"_H-help" Miranda manages to choke out._

"_Miranda?" Caleb questions. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Miranda! Who is that next to you?" Caleb questions. Still facing the opposite way of Caleb, I look at Miranda at the corner of my eye as the rain falls harder, getting my hair, makeup, and dress wet. Miranda gives me a reassuring look, and I slowly turn around to face Caleb. _

"_H-Hanna?" Caleb manages to say as he looks at me, stunned._

PRESENT

"Hi, Caleb." I say, standing in the middle of a crowded street. Caleb stares at me, mortified like he's seen a ghost. _No pun intended. _As he is about to say something else, I quickly pop out of the street and I wander off somewhere else in rosewood…

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GIRLS, DECEMBER 19<strong>**TH****, 5:17AM, SPENCER'S POV**

As I'm about to doze off into a deep sleep, a detective wakes us up. "Hey, it's getting late and I don't want your parents to worry, why don't you girls head on home?" The detective says calmly. I nod and look at the girls. They nod and stand up with me, and we all walk out of the hospital.

I get into my car alone, and drive home silently. As soon as I reach home, Melissa comes out of the house and runs over to me. She doesn't say anything, and I stare at her blankly. Seconds later she hugs me tightly and I break out in a sob. "I'm so sorry." She whispers as she rubs my back. She lets go of me and walks inside with me.

"Look, I just want to sleep. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." I tell her as I go upstairs.

I walk into my room after washing my face and brushing my teeth. I lie down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling in the dark. Suddenly, my curtains fly up gently, and I feel a slight breeze, like another presence is in the room. I sit up in my bed and I see a shadow on the floor. I tremble slightly, was it A?

"Whose there?" I whisper. No answer, but shuffling around my room. _How is it moving if I don't see- _was it a ghost?

Suddenly, the figure fades in slowly, blonde hair, a white silky dress-Hanna?

She half smiles and sits on my bed. "Hi Spencer." She greets.

"Is this a dream?" I ask Hanna. Talk about _Déjà vu._

"No, it isn't. I am still alive Spencer." Hanna informs me. "I think." She mutters.

"What happened to you?" I say. "Wait, I know what happened, but why are you still here?" Hanna shrugs, and looks around my room.

"I think I'm stuck." Hanna tells me in a shaky voice. There's a silence for a moment, but she speaks again. "Do you remember when I told you about Miranda?"

"The girl that Caleb had met, right?" I ask. Hanna nods.

"Well, she passed away." Hanna says quietly. Before I talk, Hanna interrupts. "But she isn't fully gone. Something is keeping us from going forward or coming back." She says, her lips quivering.

"Do you know more about Ravenswood?" I ask her. She hesitates to talk. She lines her eyebrows nervously, and she bites her lip.

"I hope I end up seeing you again, for real next time." Hanna tells me.

"Wait, please don't go." I plead, trying to grab her arm, but it goes right through her. I gasp as she looks at her arm. She bites her lip, in a thinking matter. She carefully takes my hand, and squeezes it as a goodbye manner. Hanna looks down, about to cry. She looks up at me again, fighting her ghostly self, she hugs me tightly. Hanna pulls away after and looks at me, her eyes glossy. "Tell the girls that I miss them, and I will come back." She stands up, about to leave. "Don't tell them everything, she says, turning her head a bit. Hanna smiles softly, and leaves.

I smile, but I eventually cry a bit, hoping she returns normally.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN RAVENSWOOD: DECEMBER 20<strong>**TH****, 10:09AM, HANNA POV**

I wake up in the guest room bed, sighing about the previous events that happened hours ago. I get out of bed, and walk into the kitchen. I open the cabinets, trying to find something to eat. I grab a banana and turn around to see Caleb, sitting at the table. I wince at his presence, totally not expecting that. I look at him, having no idea what to say.

"I want to help you." Caleb says as he looks at me. My eyebrows furrow in confusion

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask him.

"We'll see." He says as he grabs a cup and makes coffee. I look down and up at him.

"You've changed." I say as I look at his short hair.

"So have you, sort of." He says as he smirks at my long blonde curly hair and white dress. (**A/N: Caleb may have changed, but I am not giving Hanna that Goth change, sorry XD) **I smile and chuckle, my dimples showing. I look at him and smile, Caleb matches my face. Suddenly Miranda enters the room silently.

"Oh, hey Miranda!" I greet her. She turns around, with a slightly irritated face.

"Where were you yesterday, I couldn't find you anywhere." Miranda asks me.

"I just went to walk somewhere by myself." I lie. Miranda looks at me in disbelief. I roll my eyes and tell the truth. "I just, I went to talk to a friend."

"You weren't supposed to do that. No one is supposed to know you're still here but us." Miranda informs me.

"My friend is worried sick about me. I just wanted to let her know I was okay." I exclaim.

"You telling more people are just like putting them in more danger. This is Ravenswood, and its way more different than Rosewood." Miranda snaps. I bite my lip, feeling guiltier. "Wait a minute." Miranda looks at me suspiciously. "You didn't tell her to tell the others, did you?" Miranda asks. My eyebrows line in fear and I look back at her. She puts her hands on her temples to rub them.

"Okay, you could've told me I wasn't supposed to tell people." I complain.

"You just put your friends in deep danger. If you tell them anything else-"Miranda says

"I won't." I exclaim. "I promise." I mutter. She nods and takes one more look at me.

"Go tell Spencer not to tell anyone, now." Miranda orders.

I roll my eyes and look at her. "Fine, I'll be back." I finish as I pop out of the room.

* * *

><p>I fly through the skies of Ravenswood quietly as my dress flies in the wind. I kind of like the flying part of being a ghost, it's really fun. I look down at some of the headstones and a really emotional feeling spills over me. That could be me in a few days and I wouldn't even know it. Am I going to be stuck like this forever?<p>

I reach Rosewood finally and I lower myself to the ground. It's quieter in the streets and the skies are gray, just like Ravenswood. I snap my fingers and I'm outside of Spencer's house. I swallow the forming lump in my throat and I walk at the front door. As I am about to ring the bell, I forget that I can't. I lower my arm down and I walk through the door. I slowly walk up the Hasting's stairs and I walk into Spencer's room. Spencer is sitting on her bed, studying for our science exam that's coming up. _Hmm, that's odd._ I think to myself. All Spencer has been doing lately is research on A and stuff. _Even weirder, how was she able to see me yesterday?_

Spencer looks straight ahead, and doesn't even notice me standing next to her. _What the hell?_

"Spencer?" I call out, but she can't hear me. My eyebrows furrow in confusion and I touch her book. She winces at the weird reaction but ignores it. _Does she know something…?_

**SPENCER POV**

Something is in this room, I can feel it, and I heard her call me. I know she's here; I just want to pretend it didn't happen. Hanna is in the hospital, ghosts don't exist. Last night was probably a dream. I'm never telling the girls about this.

**HANNA POV**

_Can this girl even talk to me? _I think to myself, slightly annoyed. "SPENCER!" I cry out. She winces again, and closes her book. She rubs her temples.

"WHY CANT THESE GHOSTS LEAVE ME ALONE?" Spencer says. I even jump at this.

"Spencer stop, its Hanna." I inform her, touching her shoulder. She looks at her shoulder, and up at me.

"Am I crazy?" Spencer asks me as she looks at me. I smile and sit back on her bed.

"No, you aren't." I speak again. "But you can't tell the girls about me, I made a mistake telling you about me." I say in a depressed tone. She looks down, sort of disappointed that she knows. "Hey, you can tell them I'm going to be okay, okay?" I tell her. I'm not even sure if I will be okay, I just wanted her not to worry and that I will fight to come back.

"Okay." Spencer agrees. I smile, and open my mouth. I suddenly close it. I was about to say, _you can tell the girls when this Ravenswood curse ends. _But, then I realized, she cannot know about that either.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon, Spence." I tell her, smiling. She smiles and I hug her. I tighten my grip on her; I'm going to miss her, and my friends. I really don't want to leave. My head hurts.

I release from the hug, and smile at her. I get up from the bed, and I walk out of her room, waving goodbye. I pop out of her house, and I'm back in Rosewood. Suddenly, Max appears in front of me.

"Making small visits?" She asks, in a sweet girly voice.

"I swear, if you touch her or involve her in this crap, I will make sure you regret it forever." I snap at her. She keeps on smiling. "I MEAN IT." I say in the harshest tone I could. I clench my fists in frustration. I forcefully lift my arm in front of me, the back of my hand facing her, and lightning comes out of it. I gasp, and bring it back down. The lightning hits Max in the chest. She looks down at the blood arising from her chest. She puts her hand over her chest and the blood disappears. She forcefully puts her head up, her eyes red with anger. "I mean it." I whisper.

"You're in for a long ride, Hanna." Max says sweetly. She walks away, with an ice cream cone in her hand. My nostrils flare slightly out of fear, and my body is shaking. _What the hell did I just do?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, I gave you guys a treat (; an extra-long chapter hahaha. <strong>

**Review. Xx**

_**-A**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii guys! There is one more month of summer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ravenswood or Pretty little liars (Even though I wish I did!****)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive….<em>

"_Whose there?" I whisper. No answer, but shuffling around my room. How is it moving if I don't see- was it a ghost?_

_Suddenly, the figure fades in slowly, blonde hair, a white silky dress-Hanna? _

_She half smiles and sits on my bed. "Hi Spencer." She greets._

"_Do you know more about Ravenswood?" I ask her. She hesitates to talk. She lines her eyebrows nervously, and she bites her lip. _

"_I hope I end up seeing you again, for real next time." Hanna tells me._

"_You've changed." I say as I look at Caleb's short hair. _

"_So have you, sort of." He says as he smirks at my long blonde curly hair and white dress._

"_You telling more people are just like putting them in more danger. This is Ravenswood, and its way more different than Rosewood." Miranda snaps. I bite my lip, feeling guiltier. "Wait a minute." Miranda looks at me suspiciously. "You didn't tell her to tell the others, did you?" Miranda asks. My eyebrows line in fear and I look back at her. She puts her hands on her temples to rub them._

"_I swear, if you touch her or involve her in this crap, I will make sure you regret it forever." I snap at her. She keeps on smiling. "I MEAN IT." I say in the harshest tone I could. I clench my fists in frustration. I forcefully lift my arm in front of me, the back of my hand facing her, and lightning comes out of it. I gasp, and bring it back down._

"_You're in for a long ride, Hanna." Max says sweetly. She walks away, with an ice cream cone in her hand. My nostrils flare slightly out of fear, and my body is shaking. What the hell did I just do?!_

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

**IN RAVENSWOOD, DECEMBER 20****TH****, 1:09PM, HANNA POV**

"You did _what?"_ Caleb and Miranda exclaim in unison.

"I didn't mean to, I got mad and all of a sudden I'm seeing a lightning bolt go straight into her chest." I exclaim, rubbing my forehead.

"You just put us in more danger." Miranda says as she walks to the kitchen. I roll my eyes and look at Miranda.

"Well, _sorry_ if I didn't know that power." I tell Miranda, crossing my arms.

"When are we going to tell Remy, Olivia and Luke about her?" Caleb asks Miranda. I line my eyebrows in sadness.

"I just want to go back to Rosewood; this place gives me the creeps." I tell both of them. They just stare at me. "Look, I get goose-bumps whenever I enter this place!" I exclaim.

"You need to stay here, so we know you'll be safe." Caleb speaks up, and hesitates to look at me. I shake my head in awe.

"I can't believe this is even happening." I smile in disbelief. I walk out of the room and into the guest room. I sit on the chair and look at my own self in the mirror. I touch my cheek, I look pale, ugh.

Suddenly, an Edwardian ghost appears in my mirror. My eyes widen and I wince. "You." I state. "You were the ghost on the bridge that Miranda saw, weren't you?" I ask the ghost. The ghost growls and pulls me into the mirror.

It's dark and I'm freezing cold. I feel light rain drops on me. I look in the distance and there's a car with Caleb, Miranda, and other friends. They are getting into the car, I walk over and the ghost follows me. They start driving and the ghost disappears. I run as the car drives away, following the car. Suddenly the ghost appears in front of the car, and Miranda grabs the wheel. _Oh no, please no. _ My heart drops as I see the car flip and go over the bridge. "CALEB!" I scream as my voice strains. I look over the bridge, crying.

The Edwardian ghost appears next to me. "WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" I exclaim, and ask the ghost. The ghost does a loud growl, and I flinch again. The ghost pushes me off the bridge and I start to scream. I'm falling, but I'm looking up at the sky. Everything slows down and I blink my eyes slowly. I can see everything, but it's all blurry. I see my white dress, flying up from the wind force. And I close my eyes.

I wake up, and pull my head off the desk. _A dream, it couldn't have been._ I think to myself. I run out of the room and back into the living room. "Guys, I think I saw that ghost that Miranda saw on the bridge." I tell Caleb and Miranda. They look at me, with widened eyes.

"I was pulled into the mirror, and she showed me everything that happened on the bridge." I speak in a small voice. I turn to Caleb slowly. "You almost died, I-"I cut off myself, about to cry. Caleb walks over to me. He reaches for my arm, afraid that he won't feel me. I touch his arm, and he flinches. I smile softly, and I hug him tightly. He lets go of me, and looks at me. I smile softly, my eyes glossy, as he has his hands on both sides of my face.

"Alright, well it's time for me to exit stage left." Miranda says, laughing out of the room. I focus on Caleb, and his smile. He leans in and softly kisses me. I slowly kiss him back, and wrap my arms around him. He pulls away from me, smiling. He touches my arm gently, but my arm turns invisible. My eyes widen at the reaction. What's going on?

"I can't feel you anymore." I tell Caleb, scared. "Why can't I feel you?" I say in frustration, about to cry.

"We need to get back to the hospital." Caleb informs me and we run out of the house, I grab a red coat in the closet and put it on. I grab Miranda's hand on the way out, and she's taken aback, but follows us.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSEWOOD, DECEMBER 20<strong>**TH****, 2:04PM, EMILY'S POV**

I walk around the streets of Rosewood, thinking about Hanna, A, and Alison. I walk by the hospital, and it's empty outside, finally. I look down, sighing of how Hanna is uncomfortably lying down on the hospital bed. I look up at the hospital, but I see three faded people, a girl with blonde straight hair and a red coat?

As I walk closer, it looks like they are fading into the building. I run into the hospital to find them. At the corner of my eye, I see a red coat walking into a room, Hanna's room. I run over to Hanna's room and I see a red coat leaning over to check on Hanna, with one other boy, but I cannot see his face.

I run into the room and look at the two. "Who are you people?" I ask quietly. The boy turns his face in worry, Caleb?

"Caleb?" I begin to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I wanted to check on Hanna." Caleb says, nervously.

"Well, who's that next to you?" I once again ask. Caleb looks at the person next to him and looks at me.

"Oh, she's shy." Caleb says. "Her name is um, Jane."

"Jane?" One of my eyebrows goes up. "Jane who?"

"Jane Doe." Caleb answers. Go figure.

"Uh-huh." I finish. I ignore Caleb and call her name. "Jane?" I ask. "Can you see me?"

The person doesn't answer, she has a hood over her head so I can't exactly tell who it is, but she has blonde hair. "Cece?" I ask. The person chuckles silently. My eyebrows furrow in disbelief, I know that laugh. Before Caleb can stop me, I turn her around. My eyes widen completely and I gasp. _Hanna?_

She looks at me, her breathing unsteady, then she looks at Caleb. There's a silence for a second, but she runs away as fast as she can.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA POV<strong>

I run away from the hospital as fast as I can go, but I remember that I can fly, so I jump in the air and I fly away. (**A/N: No XD Hanna doesn't have wings.)**

Crap, I think I was just exposed; I am not doing a good job at this. All of a sudden, something makes me fall down. I fall in the middle of the street, my back aching from the pain. Suddenly, Max is standing over me with a knife. I gasp and jump up in the air avoiding death. Max's eyes flash red. "Where do you think you're going?" She says in a sinister voice as she stands up, a knife in her hand.

"You can't kill me, I'm almost dead already, and what fun would you get out of that?" I ask her.

"So you can become a full ghost, and forget your innocent friends." Max says, still in a demonic voice.

Miranda pops out of nowhere, and sees both of us fighting; she jumps onto the street and tries to stop Miranda.

"Not you, again." She begins. Miranda has a murderous look on her face and she chants something in some language.

"Sie hier nicht benötigt warden".Miranda mutters a couple of times. Max looks at her and fades away slowly.

"What does that mean?" I ask her, confused.

"You aren't need here." Miranda translates. I look at her, confused still. "When I talk in German, It means I'm serious and it's time for her to leave." Miranda tells me.

"Well, okay." I say, a bit freaked out. Miranda smiles sheepishly and we continue walking. "What the hell are we going to do, Emily might know!" I exclaim.

"We're going to have to see her." Miranda tells me. "Let's go."

Miranda and I sit on porch, in wait for Emily to get home. Caleb walks to find us here and smirks at how bad I am at this. I sigh and yawn. I look at my watch on my arm and it reads 5:06pm. Finally, we see Emily walking down the block. Oh gosh.

Emily is just about to walk up the stairs when she sees Caleb and me. "I have to be dreaming." Emily mutters and her eyes widen.

"No." I begin as I stand up, greeting her. "You are still sane, I'm just stuck." I tell Emily, half smiling.

"Stuck?" Emily asks me. "What do you mean _stuck?_" Emily asks, totally lost.

"I don't know, I can't come back or, go _forward." _I hesitate to say. Emily looks at me, sort of freaked out. "You can't tell anyone this; I can't risk more people finding out." I say, furrowing my eyebrows in fear. Emily slowly nods. I half smile and fight my ghostly instinct by hugging her. Emily tenses at the friendly gesture; she didn't know that could happen. "I have to go, I'll be back, hopefully normal." I remind her.

"Okay. I miss you." Emily sighs. I force a half smile, trying to fight my tears away.

"I miss you too." I tell her, squeezing her hand a bit. I let go softly and I wave to her, leaving.

"Bye Caleb." Emily waves at him. He chuckles and waves back. Emily can't see Miranda unfortunately, so Miranda just smiles at the funny reactions she has. We all walk away in a three people line, walking the familiar roads of Rosewood. When we finally reach the "You are leaving Rosewood" sign, I sigh and look down. Miranda wraps her arm around me, comforting me. We turn and keep walking, leaving Rosewood slowly, as the sun fades away and it turns into night.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Max comes out of the woods, watching the three walk away. She smiles deviously and follows them as they walk, not noticing anything. She giggles deviously, never taking the smile off her face.

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_We all fall_

_Down._

* * *

><p><strong>Review xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm probably going to update every 2-3 days tops guys (:**

**I'm saying 3 just to be on the safe side; but sometimes I update earlier haha. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS: You should listen to the song Surrender by Digital Daggers on a loop because this chapter is just !**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

"_You just put us in more danger." Miranda says as she walks to the kitchen. I roll my eyes and look at Miranda._

"_You need to stay here, so we know you'll be safe." Caleb speaks up, and hesitates to look at me. I shake my head in awe._

_Suddenly, an Edwardian ghost appears in my mirror. My eyes widen and I wince. "You." I state. "You were the ghost on the bridge that Miranda saw, weren't you?" I ask the ghost. The ghost growls and pulls me into the mirror. _

_It's dark and I'm freezing cold. I feel light rain drops on me. I look in the distance and there's a car with Caleb, Miranda, and other friends. They are getting into the car, I walk over and the ghost follows me. They start driving and the ghost disappears. I run as the car drives away, following the car. Suddenly the ghost appears in front of the car, and Miranda grabs the wheel. Oh no, please no._

_EMILY POV_

_The person doesn't answer, she has a hood over her head so I can't exactly tell who it is, but she has blonde hair. "Cece?" I ask. The person chuckles silently. My eyebrows furrow in disbelief, I know that laugh. Before Caleb can stop me, I turn her around. My eyes widen completely and I gasp. Hanna?_

_HANNA POV_

"_Sie hier nicht benötigt warden".Miranda mutters a couple of times. Max looks at her and fades away slowly._

"_What does that mean?" I ask her, confused._

"_You aren't need here." Miranda translates. I look at her, confused still. "When I talk in German, It means I'm serious and it's time for her to leave." Miranda tells me._

"_No." I begin as I stand up, greeting her. "You are still sane, I'm just stuck." I tell Emily, half smiling._

"_Stuck?" Emily asks me. "What do you mean stuck?" Emily asks, totally lost._

"_I don't know, I can't come back or, go forward." I hesitate to say._

_Miranda wraps her arm around me, comforting me. We turn and keep walking, leaving Rosewood slowly, as the sun fades away and it turns into night._

_Max comes out of the woods, watching the three walk away. She smiles deviously and follows them as they walk, not noticing anything. She giggles deviously, never taking the smile off her face._

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_We all fall_

_Down._

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

**IN RAVENSWOOD; DECEMBER 20****TH****, 10:08PM, CALEB POV. **

"This situation just got crazier." Miranda says, humorously. I half smile and shake my head.

"Yeah well, what are we going to do, you know?" I tell her, serious. She smiles and bites her lip, looking down. The air suddenly changes from humor to serious. Miranda looks in the distance, deep in thought.

"So you and Hanna, you guys are back together now?" Miranda asks, picking at her nails. I flinch at the words _back together._ I hadn't even thought about the kiss that Hanna and I shared before we went to Rosewood. I didn't realize I didn't answer her and she looks at me. "Caleb?"

"Oh yeah, uh, no I don't think so." I hesitate, not even sure of the answer either. Miranda nods her head and stays silent.

"I'm sorry." Miranda apologizes softly.

"For what?" I ask her, confused a bit. She looks at me and bites her lip slightly.

"For thinking that we uh, could've been something." Miranda explains. I let her go on. "It really must've been an uncomfortable position, and I didn't mean to do that to you." She finishes, looking down. I look at her, sort of frustrated that I can't even touch her.

It's been like this ever since she had died, I needed to do something. I do-did like her, and now she's making my head crazy again. I swallow the lump in my throat and look at her, frustrated. I stand up, and cover my face with my hands, still frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asks me, puzzled. I turn around to look at her.

"You." I state. She looks at me, and then down, trying to process why it could be her. "You drive me crazy, and I like that." I explain to her. "I just can't touch you, and it's killing me." I say in a depressed tone. She pulls a strand of her hair back and looks at me once more.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes again. I nod, looking down. Suddenly, I flinch as she cries in pain. "C-Caleb, some-something is happening to me." She says as she cries in pain, clutching her stomach. She tries standing up, but falls down.

"Miranda!" I yell as I try to think of something. Miranda starts glowing slightly.

"C-Caleb, my j-jar." Miranda stutters in need. I run out of the room and run downstairs, answering her request. I run all the way to the Collins house to get the jar. I barge in and Mr. Collins looks up from his desk.

"Do you need anything?" Mr. Collins asks me.

"Miranda, she needs her jar." I exclaim, alarmed. His eyes widen and he stands up.

"Come with me; we need to get it." Mr. Collins says. We both run to the jar room and we search for it.

"Can you find it anywhere?" I ask him as I look through some of the initials on some of the jars.

"No, I can't find it anywhere." Mr. Collins replies, nervous. Suddenly, we both spot an empty jar on the floor. We both run over to it and I pick it up gently. There is a slight crack in it and I observe it, panicked. "Her soul." He says in disbelief. "It's back." I look at him with wide eyes. "She's in danger now." He says.

"Why, what does it mean?" I exclaim as I pick up the jar.

"I keep her in the jar, to protect her from any of the ghosts." Mr. Collins explains. "Releasing her is exposing her to all the ghosts. Miranda is in great danger." He finishes.

"The house, we need to get back in the house." I say as we both run out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>MIRANDA POV, 10:35PM.<strong>

I lie on the floor in a lot of pain. _Where is Caleb with my jar?_ I think to myself. Suddenly, the lights start to flicker mildly. "Caleb?" I question out loud. "Is that you?" I ask.

"_You wish."_

"Who said that?" I exclaim, sitting in the corner of the room. "Who are you?" I yell. Suddenly, Max appears smiling.

"You are in deep hell." She says demonically. My eyes widen and I gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>CALEB POV, 10:41PM.<strong>

We both run up the stairs into the house, and I hear a scream. "MIRANDA!" I exclaim as I burst open the door. _Max is about to choke her to death!_

I run over to Max and I push her off with all my force. She raises her hand at me and changes it into a fist. She opens her hand again and I get pushed to the wall, falling to the corner. Suddenly, lightning hits Max in the chest. I turn my head slowly and I see Hanna standing with the lightning fading away in her hands.

"It's okay, I got this bitch." Hanna says as she aims her hands at Max. Max growls and opens her hand, about to plunge something at Hanna, but she continues striking lightning at her. Hanna uses all her force and Max falls into the corner. She runs over to Max, about to finish her off. Max growls once more and fades away.

Miranda is on the ground, feeling her neck and panting heavily. I run over to her and stop in front of her. She stands up slowly and looks at me, about to cry. "You're back." I tell her, smiling and glossy eyed. Her eyes widen and she looks at me.

"I'm back?" She questions softly. Miranda looks at herself, and then at me. Her face forms into a wide smile, grinning from ear to ear. She suddenly grabs me into a tight embrace, and I hug her back equally as tight. Miranda pulls away and looks at me, smiling softly. Her smile fades away when she sees Hanna, half smiling, and she lets go of me.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Hanna exclaims as she tries hugging Miranda, but she can't. She chuckles and smiles.

"Don't be too happy."

Miranda, Hanna, and I turn at the voice behind us. Mr. Collins is standing there, looking at all of us. "Hello Miranda." Mr. Collin greets. "Welcome back." Miranda smiles at him. His slight smile disappears. "For now." He mutters. "I claimed your jar again, and I can easily put you back into a ghost, if you want that. It's only to save you from any danger." He explains.

"Why would I want to go back?" Miranda questions him. "I just got my life back." She adds.

"Yeah, but you need to go back eventually, this won't last forever. You did actually die, Miranda." Mr. Collins tells her. She sighs in frustration and lines her eyebrows in sadness. "You only have three days." He says, quietly this time.

"Three days?" Miranda exclaims. "We need to get Hanna back before that!" She informs him.

"Do what you can, there is still a limit." Mr. Collin says and leaves the room. Miranda sighs again and plops down on the window seat again.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Hanna says, yawning and returning to the guest room.

I join Miranda, sitting down at the window seat. She looks down, sad that she can't stay longer. I wrap a comforting arm around her and half smiles. Miranda finally looks up at me with a plain face. I look at her too, my lips lightly apart. I lean over and finally kiss her. She immediately responds as she wraps her arm around my neck and the other on my chest. When oxygen was needed, we pulled away softly. I rest my head on hers, our eyes still closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH FEELS ATTACK! I loved writing this because ideas constantly flooded my head hahaha.<strong>

**REVIEW/COMMENT/FAVORITE xxxx**

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8

**2-3 days as promised guys' **** haha I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Ravenswood (only I wish I did****)**

**Songs for this chapter: Clocks by Coldplay, Don't Deserve You by Plumb.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

_CALEB POV_

"_I'm sorry." Miranda apologizes softly. _

"_For what?" I ask her, confused a bit. She looks at me and bites her lip slightly. _

"_For thinking that we uh, could've been something." Miranda explains._

"_C-Caleb, some-something is happening to me." She says as she cries in pain, clutching her stomach. She tries standing up, but falls down. _

"_Miranda!" I yell as I try to think of something. Miranda starts glowing slightly. _

"_C-Caleb, my j-jar."_

"_I keep her in the jar, to protect her from any of the ghosts." Mr. Collins explains. "Releasing her is exposing her to all the ghosts. Miranda is in great danger." He finishes. _

"_The house, we need to get back in the house." I say as we both run out of the room and out of the house._

"_MIRANDA!" I exclaim as I burst open the door. Max is about to choke her to death!_

_Suddenly, lightning hits Max in the chest. I turn my head slowly and I see Hanna standing with the lightning fading away in her hands._

"_It's okay, I got this bitch." Hanna says as she aims her hands at Max._

"_I'm so happy you're back!" Hanna exclaims as she tries hugging me, but she can't. She chuckles and smiles. _

"_Don't be too happy."_

_Miranda, Hanna, and I turn at the voice behind us. Mr. Collins is standing there, looking at all of us. "Hello Miranda." Mr. Collin greets. "Welcome back." Miranda smiles at him. His slight smile disappears. "For now." He mutters._

"_Yeah, but you need to go back eventually, this won't last forever. You did actually die, Miranda." Mr. Collins tells her. She sighs in frustration and lines her eyebrows in sadness. "You only have three days."_

_I look at her too, my lips lightly apart. I lean over and finally kiss her. She immediately responds as she wraps her arm around my neck and the other on my chest. When oxygen was needed, we pulled away softly. I rest my head on hers, our eyes still closed._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT IN ROSEWOOD, DECEMBER 21<strong>**ST****, 10:02AM, ARIA'S POV**

I sit at the lunch table and I stare at the rest, they're silent. I open my mouth about to say something, but I close it. Alison looks at me and the rest.

"Have any of you heard from A?" Alison speaks up. We all look at her, annoyed. "Just asking." She says quietly as she eats her salad. Suddenly, Jenna comes over to us and stands in front of our table.

"May we help you?" Spencer asks, sarcastically. Jenna smirks at Spencer's remark.

"It must suck coming here, knowing someone you love is in the hospital." Jenna smirks. Spencer eyes her dangerously. I look at her and I shake my head and I mouth 'don't'. "Why so silent?" Jenna asks.

"We don't feel like talking, Jenna." Emily snaps. Jenna chuckles.

"Come on, I've been in the hospital before, it isn't so bad." Jenna smirks again. "Unless, you don't make it" She adds. Emily suddenly snaps and slaps her in the face. Everyone in the cafeteria looks at her, shocked. Suddenly, a teacher grabs her arm and takes her to the principal's office.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. I look up at Spencer and Alison. "I can't be here; it was a mistake coming." I run out of the cafeteria, holding tears back. I drive home quickly, not thinking about anything else but how Hanna looked in that hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN RAVENSWOOD, 10:32AM, HANNA'S POV<strong>

I look in the mirror, seeing everything that happened in the cafeteria, and then I see Aria in the car, crying. I rub my head, trying to get rid of my headache from all the frustration watching. Miranda walks in and looks at me, sighing.

"I can't take it Miranda, I have to see her, and I need to see her!" I cry in frustration.

"You can't, look it's bad enough that Emily and Spencer know, you are putting more people in danger." Miranda explains.

"What danger, Miranda?" I look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Max could harm them, or the news could go around in Rosewood." Miranda replies.

"You really think they'd tell people?" I ask her. "You know we can all keep a secret." I chuckle, but I stop myself short, but what if A can see me?

"What's wrong?" Miranda asks as I am in thought. I snap out of my trance and I look up at her.

"Nothing, just thinking about Aria. Can I go see her?" I ask her, pleading. She nods slowly and I run out of the room.

I head back to Rosewood, trying to find Aria. I fly to her house, and I see her in her room lying on her bed. I slowly fade into the walls of her room. She can't see me unfortunately as I walk in her room. I sit on the edge of her bed, sighing, looking at her blowing her nose in the tissues.

"Hi Aria." I greet, looking at her. She makes no reaction for some reason. I look at her, confused. Miranda looks at me from inside the closet, and my eyes widen. I walk over to her and walk in the closet with her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her. "How did you even get in?"

"She can't see or hear you." Miranda whispers.

"Why?" I look at Aria and then at her. Miranda looks at Aria like she's studying her, thoroughly. "What are you doing?"

"Just because I'm human now, doesn't mean all my powers are gone." Miranda reminds and whispers to me, smirking. She continues studying. Miranda's eyebrows raise and she looks at me, nervously.

"She's related to you." Miranda tells me, her eyes widened. My eyes widen and I look at her, my jaw falling. I look at her, almost laughing. She keeps looking at me, serious and scared. My eyes widen and I shake my head in disbelief.

"N-No, she couldn't be." I look at Aria in disbelief as she reads a book. Miranda looks at her once more, studying more.

"Sh-She is your h-half s-sister." Miranda nervously says. She tips toes and goes to Ella's room. I follow her, my eyes widened still.

"What are you doing?" I ask Miranda. She opens the drawer quietly with her eyes, and lifts Aria's birth certificate records. Her eyes go to my hands and the records fall into my hands. I read the certificate and the father isn't Byron. It's my father. I drop the records in surprise in disbelief.

"N-No, no way in hell, that can't be." I look down at the records, shaking my head. She looks at me, shrugging, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Aria walks out of her room. "You need to go!" I shout. "She's coming!"

Miranda climbs out the window and jumps. I go by the window and she's gently floating down.

* * *

><p>I walk over to Aria, about to cry. She's doing the dishes in silence. How can I get her to see me?<p>

I need to say something powerful enough to get her to break out of her trance.

"Uh, Gossip girl is coming back!" I exclaim, but she can't hear me.

"I'm your half-sister." I tell her, still nothing. I sigh in defeat, but suddenly a name pops in my head. I chuckle before saying it. "Ezra Fitz."

"Where?" Aria asks, looking to the right. Suddenly she looks to the left and sees me. Her eyes widen and she steps back. "What the- you aren't here." Aria tells herself. "No, I'm going crazy." Aria says, looking at me.

"No, you aren't." I remind her. She looks at me, a bit freaked out and in disbelief.

"This is the second time I'm being visited by a best friend that is supposedly 'dead'" Aria says, putting quotes around dead. I look at her nervous, afraid to tell her I'm actually half related to her.

"Yeah, best friend." I mutter under my breath.

"What does that mean?" Aria asks me. I hesitate to tell her, I look at the floor, and back up to her.

"I um, I may be closer to you than you think. " I hesitate to look at her face.

"I'm totally lost here." Aria looks at me, puzzled. I motion her to follow me, and I walk into Ella's room again. I try to do what Miranda did, I opened the drawer with my eyes, and lifted the paper up, but it falls in my hand. I inwardly chuckle and I hand it to her. She reads the paper and her eyes widen. "You're my…" Aria hesitates to tell me. "My _half- sister?"_ Aria paces around the room. "How can I be so bind?"

"Tell me about it." I mutter. Aria looks at me, with tears in her eyes. I match her look, smiling. I run up to her and hug her, smiling widely. She hugs me back tightly and silently cries. Aria pulls away and she wipes away her tears. "This is so freaky." I tell her. "I had to be a ghost to find this out!" I laugh and she joins me. "Emily and Spencer know about this." I inform her, serious. "Don't tell another soul about this. Or else they actually want to lose their soul and become like me." I bite my lip.

"I won't, I promise. Alison doesn't know?" Aria asks me. I roll my eyes at the thought of her.

"No, she doesn't and I didn't intend telling her." I cross my arms. Aria smirks and hugs me once more.

"I miss you guys." I mutter as I hug her. She pulls away and smiles.

"We miss you too, please visit us soon." Aria reminds me.

"Okay. Later, sister." I laugh. Aria chuckles and squeezes my hand as she walks back into the kitchen. I pop out of her house and pop into Ravenswood.

I walk into the house again and I walk up the stairs. I fade into the door and I walk in on Caleb giving Miranda a kiss. My eyes widen and I look at the two. They stare at me, shocked. "Am I interrupting something?" I snap.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review xxxx. Cliff hanger :D<strong>

_**Line from next chapter: "I just discovered I had a half sister, and you guys are here making out?" -Hanna**_


	9. Chapter 9

**:D ayy! I updated earlier for you guys XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Ravenswood (Darn it!)**

**Songs for this chapter: Not About Angels by Birdy, The One That Got Away by The Civil Wars, Fire by Sleeping With Sirens, and Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade. **

* * *

><p><em>HANNA POV<em>

_Previously on Dead But Alive…._

_Jenna comes over to the girls and stands in front of our table._

"_It must suck coming here, knowing someone you love is in the hospital."_

"_Come on, I've been in the hospital before, it isn't so bad." Jenna smirks again. "Unless, you don't make it" She adds. Emily suddenly snaps and slaps her in the face.`_

_I look in the mirror, seeing everything that happened in the cafeteria, and then I see Aria in the car, crying._

"_You can't, look it's bad enough that Emily and Spencer know, you are putting more people in danger." Miranda explains._

"_What danger, Miranda?" I look at her, raising an eyebrow._

"_Hi Aria." I greet, looking at her. She makes no reaction for some reason. I look at her, confused. Miranda looks at me from inside the closet, and my eyes widen. I walk over to her and walk in the closet with her._

"_Sh-She is your h-half s-sister." Miranda nervously says._

"_I'm totally lost here." Aria looks at me, puzzled. I motion her to follow me, and I walk into Ella's room again. I try to do what Miranda did, I opened the drawer with my eyes, and lifted the paper up, but it falls in my hand. I inwardly chuckle and I hand it to her. She reads the paper and her eyes widen. "You're my…" Aria hesitates to tell me. "My half- sister?"_

"_Okay. Later, sister." I laugh. Aria chuckles and squeezes my hand as she walks back into the kitchen. I pop out of her house and pop into Ravenswood._

_I walk into the house again and I walk up the stairs. I fade into the door and I walk in on Caleb giving Miranda a kiss. My eyes widen and I look at the two. They stare at me, shocked. "Am I interrupting something?" I snap._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT; DECEMBER 21<strong>**ST****, 5:06PM, HANNA'S POV**

I stand there and look at the two, waiting for an answer, my hands in a tight fist.

"Well?" I resume standing, but the two are dumbfounded in seeing me. I honestly don't understand myself at this moment. First, I find out about a new family member, and now I see my ex-boyfriend or boyfriend-_ugh_- kissing my friend.

"Hanna, it's not what it looks like." Miranda blurts out. Caleb looks at her, puzzled.

"It isn't?" Caleb steps away from her. Miranda nervously smiles at him and looks at me.

"Okay, okay slow down. First, I just discovered I had a half-sister, and you guys are here making out?" I stare at them in disbelief. "And you." I step over to Caleb and look at him with sadness. "When I kissed you-"

"Yeah, you kissed me, but I didn't get time to talk to you." Caleb bites a part of his lip. My eyes widen and I shake my head. My eyes fill up with tears, and I wipe a falling tear. I don't know whether to punch him, _hard,_ or to talk back to him, but one thing just comes out of my mouth, a laugh.

I start laughing hysterically; Caleb and Miranda look at me in worry. "I don't even know why I am laughing right now." I manage to say through laughs, my eyes filling up with tears. I cover my face and my laughing fades away. I sit down, silently crying. I uncover my face slowly, wiping my tears and I snuffle. Caleb looks at Miranda, and whispers something in her ear. She nods, and walks out of the room. I take no notice of her, staring at Caleb and never turning away.

"God, I was right." I cry softly, my lips quivering a bit. "She just needed to wait until she could touch you." I snuffle. "I get it." I wipe more tears away and I look down. Caleb looks at me and walks over, and sits next to me. I scoot over farther from him. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I slap his hand away. "Don't touch me." I mutter.

"Look, Hanna-"Caleb puts his hand back on my damn shoulder.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME." I hiss, my eyes turning slightly red for a second. Caleb winces and moves his hand off my shoulder like it was on fire.

"God Hanna, you're shoulder got extremely hot really quickly." Caleb informs me. Wow, it actually was hot. I feel my shoulder and I quickly remove my hand.

"It does that." I lie, acting strong. I move a strand of hair behind my ear and continue looking at the ground.

"What the hell was I going to do, Hanna?" Caleb exclaims, making me flinch. I turn my head to him.

"What does that mean?" I snap. Caleb stands up and puts his hands on top of his head in frustration.

"First of all, you sent me here, you did." Caleb tells me, my temper rises a bit. "Now you're upset because I've been trying to help a girl who's trying to come back." He yells

"You didn't tell me then-"

"WE HAVENT BEEN THE SAME." Caleb yells, finishing. I raise my eyebrows at him, my jaw dropping. I stand up, extremely mad now. My eyes turn a dark red, but I try making my face calm.

"So that's what this is about." I turn to him. "You know I always thought you were the strong one. Hell, you were. You took a bullet for my friends and me, and did a lot to protect me." I explain. "But now you're willing to drop me for some girl who wants you just because you are the _chosen one,_ and are willing to help her get her ass out of Ravenswood?" I put my hands on my hips, continuing. "Is that it, because trust me she isn't getting out of here. Ghost or not, no one is getting out of here Caleb. Ghosts can't cross the freaking gates outside!" Caleb looks at me, astonished. "Look, if you don't want to help me, fine. I can find someone who will help me come back and won't hide secrets from me." I finish, walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>IN ROSEWOOD; 6:08PM, SPENCER'S POV<strong>

"Why didn't you guys tell me that Hanna was still with us?" Aria asks for the thousandth time.

"We didn't know that you knew!" Emily and I say in unison. Aria rolls her eyes and looks down.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Aria whispers to us.

"What is it?" As she is about to answer, Hanna flies in from the ceiling covering Aria's mouth.

"What the hell Hanna?" Aria asks as she takes her hand off. Hanna gives her a warning look and smiles at Emily and I.

"Hi guys." Hanna waves to both of us. "Excuse Aria and I, I have to talk to her about something." Hanna attempts to be polite before grabbing Aria's arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>*HANNA POV*<strong>

Aria looks at me in confusion as I pull her in the kitchen. "Why can't I tell them?" She asks me.

"I'm, I'm nervous." I confess, sighing. She smiles and chuckles.

"Come on, it won't be so bad." Aria laughs a bit. I smirk and she walks out of the kitchen with me. I sit on the floor, looking down at the hardwood. "Okay, I have something to tell you guys."

I bite my lip slightly, a bit afraid. "Hanna is-"

Suddenly, Miranda comes inside the house, and they all look at her.

"Who are you?" Emily says, sort of alarmed. Miranda looks at them, and me, angry. I match her look and stand up.

"Oh, so first you kiss my ex and now you're following me?" I interrogate her. "Wow, surprising." I put my hands on my hips. Miranda's nostrils flare and she grabs my arm, pulling me under the floor with her.

"How dare you come here, without telling us first?" Miranda yells at me.

"I didn't know I had to get parents' permission to do that." I sarcastically say.

"This isn't a game, Hanna." Miranda's eyes change to red, but she blinks and they turn brown again.

"I'm pretty sure I know that." My face forms to anger. "Where else was I supposed to go?" I yell, clenching my fists. "I'm being choked by you guys everyday so far." I cross my arms.

"We have two days, Hanna, two days!" Miranda exclaims. I chew on the inside of my cheek, forgetting my limit. "In two days, you could be gone forever, don't you realize that?" She calms a bit but the anger is still in the air. "You could lose everything; we need to get you back." Miranda finishes, and the anger is gone. I look at her with hopeless eyes, my lip trembling. Suddenly, an emotional feeling wails over me and I start to sob, running into her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm-"

"It's okay Hanna, I know how it feels." Miranda whispers, hugging me back. "I don't have much time either." She adds her voice shaky. She pulls away from the hug and she looks down, in sorrow.

"I'm sorry about the whole Caleb thing, I was being selfish, and didn't care how you felt." Miranda apologizes. I don't say anything, but I bite my lip. "I talked to him, and he feels guilty too." She says, tears forming in her eyes a bit.

"You didn't have to do that Miranda." I inform her. She shakes her head, ignoring me.

"I did, I just didn't want you being upset, you've been nothing but patient with me." She looks down. "I've been frustrated, but not only for you to come back." She adds. "I wanted to come back too." Miranda is still looking down. I don't say anything for a while, but I give her a half smile.

"Why don't we go home, maybe you could try to fix things with Caleb?" Miranda says a little hope in her eyes. My smile grows more and I chuckle.

"Grab my hand." I say, knowing that's what she first said when I felt lost. Miranda smiles and grabs my hand, and we appear in Ravenswood.

* * *

><p><strong>RAVENSWOOD, 9:08PM, MIRANDA'S POV<strong>

When we get back in the house, Caleb looks at Hanna and me. I smile at him, giving him a reassuring look. Hanna looks at me, squeezes my hand and walks over to sit down with Caleb. I walk into the other room, brushing my hair and I get ready to sleep. After I get ready for bed, I walk out of the room about to ask them something, but I stop and hide near the wall. I look and I see Hanna and Caleb smiling at each other. She looks down, and Caleb tilts her chin up, kissing her tenderly. I look at the two, a few tears forming in my eyes. I can't tell if they are tears of happiness or sadness, but I know that I am happy for the two lovebirds.

I walk back in my room, turning off my light and I lie down in my bed, smiling. I look outside my window at the end of the room for a minute, and look at the ceiling. Suddenly, I look back at the window, seeing a shadow of a person.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN POV<strong>

I look inside through the window, but quickly draw back when someone looks. I pull down the sleeves on my black hoodie, and send a text to the three liars.

'**One down, three to go! –A'**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! This chapter was pretty cool<strong>**. Thanks for the reviews! Some of you are fighting for Maleb and Haleb. Trust me; you'll be seeing plenty of both ;). I hope this chapter pleased you guys!**

**Keep reviewing and favorite! **

**-A **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! :D**

**Thank you guys for the reviews so far, I appreciate it **

**Maleb vs Haleb haha. Maleb shippers- keep hope! Haleb shippers- do the same! XD**

**Things might get messy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Ravenswood (Darn!)****  
><strong>

**Songs for this chapter: The Devil Within by Digital Daggers, Secrets by Bevin Hamilton, Nothin' But Trouble by Lily Lane. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive… <em>

_HANNA POV_

"_Hanna, it's not what it looks like." Miranda blurts out. Caleb looks at her, puzzled._

"_It isn't?" Caleb steps away from her. Miranda nervously smiles at him and looks at me._

"_Okay, okay slow down. First, I just discovered I had a half-sister, and you guys are here making out?" I stare at them in disbelief._

_I put my hands on my hips, continuing. "Is that it, because trust me she isn't getting out of here. Ghost or not, no one is getting out of here Caleb. Ghosts can't cross the freaking gates outside!"_

_Aria laughs a bit. I smirk and she walks out of the kitchen with me. I sit on the floor, looking down at the hardwood. "Okay, I have something to tell you guys." _

_I bite my lip slightly, a bit afraid. "Hanna is-"_

_Suddenly, Miranda comes inside the house, and they all look at her._

"_We have two days, Hanna, two days!" Miranda exclaims._

"_I've been frustrated, but not only for you to come back." She adds. "I wanted to come back too." Miranda is still looking down. I don't say anything for a while, but I give her a half smile._

_MIRANDA POV_

_I look and I see Hanna and Caleb smiling at each other. She looks down, and Caleb tilts her chin up, kissing her tenderly. I look at the two, a few tears forming in my eyes. I can't tell if they are tears of happiness or sadness._

_UNKNOWN POV_

_I look inside through the window, but quickly draw back when someone looks. I pull down the sleeves on my black hoodie, and send a text to the three liars._

'_One down, three to go! –A'_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, DECEMBER 22<strong>**ND****, 1:02PM, HANNA POV**

Caleb and I are sitting in the living room, currently watching Miranda trying to plan everything so I can come back.

"Okay, okay we have two days now." Miranda paces around the room. "We need to think of something."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I say, sort of tired of the past events.

"Wait a second." Miranda pauses to look at me. "I know you aren't fully gone, but do you think you have a jar?" Miranda looks at me, serious.

"It could happen; we need to ask Mr. Collins." I sit up from the couch to look at her. We all get up from the couch and we leave to go to the other house.

"Mr. Collins?" I call out as we shuffle around the room, trying to find him. We start heading upstairs, searching for him. I look in Mrs. Grunwald's room and there is a note on the desk. I pick up the note and read it.

'**He may be gone, search for him bitches, or you're next. –A' **

I shiver at the words written on the paper. _Does A know I'm alive?_

I breathe in a breath and throw the note back down. Miranda enters the room and looks at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miranda asks, walking in the room.

"Um, nothing." I say, covering the note. Miranda looks at me, puzzled, and grabs the note to see before I can say anything.

"Who's _A_?_"_ Miranda asks me. I bite my lip and look down.

"No one, it's just-"

Suddenly, A comes crashing through the window. Miranda and I scream in unison. I grab her hand and we pop outside out of the house. A runs out of the house, and runs to us. I quickly open my hands out and lightning hits A. A hits the ground, cringing. I walk over to A slowly, and scared.

I look down at A, nervously. I slowly remove the mask from A's face. I gasp and my eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scream at the person.

* * *

><p><strong>IN ROSEWOOD, 2:28PM, SPENCER'S POV<strong>

"Guys, I think A is out of Rosewood. I mean, when did you guys hear from A?" I ask the girls. Alison shrugs, and types on her phone. The other girls don't look too amused, but bored. "This isn't the end, don't you know that?" I exclaim and the girls look up at me.

"Maybe it is, maybe we were too strong for A." Alison says, her eyebrows lining in sadness.

"Too strong, Ali?" I ask her. "I was almost choked by A, Aria was trapped in a box by A, and Emily was trapped in a barn with a starting car." I remind her, sort of irritated. She looks down, frowning. She walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison pov…<strong>

I walk out of the room, holding the frown. The minute I'm out, I smile deviously. Max pops in and she smiles.

"Go back to what you were doing, Ali." Max whispers. I laugh quietly and I pop out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER POV<strong>

"Do you think A could be in _Ravenswood_?" Aria asks, trying not to sound suspicious about Hanna.

"It could be, but for what reason." I state. Scratching my head, I grab my laptop and start to do more Ravenswood research.

"What are you doing?" Emily says as she sits next to me.

"Doing research and making connections." I answer as I type on my keyboard. Suddenly, I see Aria's name on the Ravenswood site. "Aria, why are you on the Ravenswood site?"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN RAVENSWOOD, 3:08PM, HANNA POV<strong>

I look down at A, nervously. I slowly remove the mask from A's face. I gasp and my eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scream at the person. Alison looks back at me, nervous. I pull her up forcefully and she looks at me, unable to speak. "How did you know I was here?" I exclaim, putting my hands on my hips. Miranda runs away, back into the house. Alison stops the innocent look and she smiles widely and her eyebrows line deviously.

"Max, you can come out now." Alison says, never looking away from me. Max steps from behind her, smiling. This was way past freaky, both having curly perfect blonde hair, sun kissed skin and frilly dresses. How could I miss this?

"Are you guys, um, are you-"

"Related?" Alison answers for me. "How could you miss this?" She asks, repeating my thoughts, smiling. She steps closer to me and cockily smiles.

"You will be gone, permanently." Alison smiles and Max giggles. I raise my hand to throw lightning at her, but she shields herself with a blue force field of magic.

"What the hell?" I say as I step back. "You can't have those powers unless-"

"Unless I was dead?" She laughs. "Sweetie, you should know all things truly wicked start from innocence." She looks at Max, and then at me, flipping her curly blonde hair. "You really think I changed?" Alison looks at me, her lips curled up at the ends.

"You bitch." I shake my head and my eyes flicker red for a second.

"Careful Hanna, you wouldn't want to lose that temper of yours now would you?" Alison tells me, smirking. My stare changes to a glare and I slap her face, _hard._ Alison looks back at me, feeling her cheek. Her eyes flicker to red and she pushes me onto the ground. I look at my shoulder and it's bleeding. I stand up and I grab a hold of the collar on her dress.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again." I whisper to her. "I'm not your puppet, bitch." I raise my hand and lightning goes straight into her chest. She falls to the ground, her chest aching and she looks at me, sort of scared. I look at my hands, and tears start to trail down my face. "_Who am I?"_ I think to myself. "Stay away from me, Ali." I exclaim, running into the house, crying.

I run into the guest room and sit on the bed, covering my face and sobbing. Miranda hears me and walks into the room. "Hanna, your shoulder, it's bleeding." Miranda grabs a paper towel and wets it. She brings it over and puts it on my shoulder.

"What have I become?" I look at her, completely vulnerable.

"Hanna, you are exactly the same." Miranda responds quietly. I look at her, my eyes glossy again.

"I threw lightning at my old friend." I cry, looking at her.

"She hurt you, she betrayed you, and was never a good friend to you." Miranda comforts, and I look at the ground.

"This is insane." I tell her, looking down. "We have two days, and I don't even know if I'll make it at this point." I state in a depressed voice. Miranda wraps an arm around me, half hugging me. I continue looking down, another tear falling from my face.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN ROSEWOOD; 5:01PM; SPENCER'S POV<strong>

"Aria, why are you on the Ravenswood site?" I ask Aria, looking at her name on the page. Aria hesitates to answer.

"I-I am?" Aria stutters. One of my eyebrows goes up and I look at her.

"Yeah you are. Are you keeping something from us?" I interrogate, once again. As Aria is about to respond, Alison walks in, adjusting her hair and she smiles at us.

"Hey- hey what happened to your cheek?" Emily asks Ali. Ali feels her cheek, and shrugs, smiling.

"I probably just scratched my face or something." Alison answers, brushing her hair back before sitting down. I raise my eyebrows slightly at Alison; she's always been a great liar. I chuckle and she looks at me.

"What's so funny?" Ali asks me, frowning. I shake my head, forgetting about it. So much tension between the three of us since Hanna isn't coming back right now.

"I have to go." Aria says after a long silence. She gets up, waves to us and leaves.

"I do too, because it sounds like someone doesn't trust me." Alison snaps before leaving.

"Something freaky is going on, please Emily; you're the only person that can make sense right now." I plead Emily.

"I know, Aria and Ali are too suspicious. I think Aria has connections to Ravenswood." Emily looks at me, serious.

"And Alison is meeting with people we don't even know." I roll my eyes. Emily chuckles, and soon it gets quiet.

"Have you heard from Hanna since-"

"No, have you?" Emily quickly replies.

"No, but I hope to hear from her soon." I shake my head and I bite my lip in frustration. Suddenly, Hanna pops next to me and Emily and I flinch.

"You guys can't trust Alison. She is definitely lying when she said she _changed_." Hanna warns us.

"Why?" I ask, curious. She looks at me and shakes a bit. Suddenly, Alison enters the room and Hanna stays extremely quiet.

"I forgot my makeup bag." Alison smiles and picks it up. She adjusts her tight pink dress and smiles at me. She adjusts her blonde curls in the mirror, and smiles. Alison puts a pink lip gloss on and smiles at herself. "I'm going out for a bite to eat with Aria; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alison tells Emily and me, smiling still. We still don't reply to her, and she chuckles. "Bye guys." She winks and looks at Hanna at the corner of her eye. I catch the look and I look at Hanna when she leaves.

"She _knows_?" I exclaim. Hanna's eyebrows furrow in fear.

"I can't talk about this now, she's watching me." Hanna explains, extremely scared as she looks around the room. "I don't even know how I'm going to come back."

My eyes widen at her last sentence. "Hanna, what happens if you don't?" I ask her, alarmed.

Hanna takes another scared look at me. "I'll be gone forever." She whispers. Emily looks at the both of us, sharing the same look as Hanna.

"We can't stop A without you." Emily wipes a tear away. "I can't lose another person in my life. I mean, my dad is in the hospital, my ex is dead-"She cuts herself off with a silent sob. Hanna comforts her in a tight hug.

"About A…" Hanna hesitates to say. "I know who A is." Hanna whispers really softly. Emily and me look at her with widened eyes and dropped jaws.

"Who?" We whisper. Hanna looks at the both of us and takes a breath.

"Alison, is A." Hanna whispers. Suddenly, a gust of wind enters the room, taking Hanna away.

"HANNA!" Emily and I scream, grabbing her hands.

"HELP!" Hanna screams, trying to pull herself back. The gust of wind stops and Hanna falls back into the room, her face wet with tears. Emily and I hug her, looking outside the window, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN! You didn't expect Alison, did you? Oh… you did?<strong>

**Darn it! Well, I hope you guys are love, love, loving this!**

**Line from next chapter:**

"**How did you find me here?" –UNKNOWN.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**School is in 2 wee****ks guys :'( uggggh!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Pll or Ravenswood. But I will, EVENTUALLY ;)**

**Let's get to it!**

**Songs for this Chapter: Awake and Alive by Skillet, Everybody's fool by Evanescence, Female Robbery by The Neighbourhood**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

_HANNA POV_

"_Wait a second." Miranda pauses to look at me. "I know you aren't fully gone, but do you think you have a jar?"_

"_Mr. Collins?" I call out as we shuffle around the room, trying to find him. We start heading upstairs, searching for him. I look in Mrs. Grunwald's room and there is a note on the desk. I pick up the note and read it._

'_He may be gone, search for him bitches, or you're next. –A'_

_Does A know I'm alive?_

_A comes crashing through the window. Miranda and I scream in unison. I grab her hand and we pop outside out of the house._

_Alison pov…_

_I walk out of the room, holding the frown. The minute I'm out, I smile deviously. Max pops in and she smiles. _

"_Go back to what you were doing, Ali." Max whispers. I laugh quietly and I pop out of the room._

_SPENCER POV_

"_Doing research and making connections." I answer as I type on my keyboard. Suddenly, I see Aria's name on the Ravenswood site. "Aria, why are you on the Ravenswood site?"_

_HANNA POV_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I scream at the person. Alison looks back at me, nervous._

"_Max, you can come out now." Alison says, never looking away from me. Max steps from behind her, smiling. This was way past freaky, both having curly perfect blonde hair, sun kissed skin and frilly dresses. How could I miss this?_

"_Related?" Alison answers for me. "How could you miss this?" She asks, repeating my thoughts._

"_Don't ever talk to me like that again." I whisper to her. "I'm not your puppet, bitch." I raise my hand and lightning goes straight into her chest. She falls to the ground, her chest aching and she looks at me, sort of scared. I look at my hands, and tears start to trail down my face. "Who am I?"_

_SPENCER POV_

"_I know who A is." Hanna whispers really softly. Emily and me look at her with widened eyes and dropped jaws._

"_Who?" We whisper. Hanna looks at the both of us and takes a breath. _

"_Alison, is A." Hanna whispers. Suddenly, a gust of wind enters the room, taking Hanna away._

"_HANNA!" Emily and I scream, grabbing her hands._

"_HELP!" Hanna screams, trying to pull herself back. The gust of wind stops and Hanna falls back into the room, her face wet with tears. Emily and I hug her, looking outside the window, stunned._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT; DECEMBER 22<strong>**nd****, 9:08PM, ROSEWOOD, SPENCER'S POV**

"You aren't safe, Hanna, anywhere!" Emily exclaims as Hanna is sitting down, covered in a blanket. "It could only be in a matter of minutes when A could come crashing in, with some ghost from Ravenswood too!" Emily paces around the room, freaked out.

"Emily, calm down." I exclaim, cutting her next sentence off.

"How can I?" Emily yells. "Our best friend ended up in the hospital from A, and now A might know she's alive!" She sits down and continues. "And what happens if she doesn't come back, what will we do then?" Emily covers her face with her hands in frustration. Hanna talked to Emily and I about how Miranda guided her to Ravenswood and Caleb is helping, and how she only has one day to come back now.

Hanna starts falling asleep, snuggling into my pillow on my bed. I don't blame her for being this tired, lots of crap had happened to her in the past 3 days. She deserves at least some rest. It's so weird having a ghost-_Hanna_ lying down in my bed, while the other Hanna is resting in the hospital. I look at her, sighing.

"So weird." Emily looks at me, half smiling. "Having a half-spirit lying in your bed." She laughs, looking at her. Hanna smirks while she sleeps.

"I heard that." She whispers as she pulls the covers over her a bit more. Suddenly, a brown haired girl pops in our room-_Miranda?_

"It's getting worse." Miranda exclaims as Hanna winces awake, rubbing her head.

"What's getting worse?" She sits up, a bit cranky.

"My power, it's slowly returning." Miranda cries, looking at herself. Hanna looks at her, nervous.

"What about me, nothing's happened!" Hanna exclaims. Miranda looks at her, up and down. Suddenly, I look at her hand and gasp.

"Hanna, your hand!" I point to her Hand and she looks down at it. Her hand is faded a bit, and she is slightly translucent. Suddenly, a no-eyed bloody ghost pops in.

"You have to get her back by tomorrow at 12:00am." He says and disappears. Emily and I flinch.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK!" Emily yells, getting up from the chair and running onto the bed, shaking. Suddenly, my room fills with mixed voices screaming _FIVE PACT_ over and over.

"Stop!" Miranda screams at the voices, looking up. "Don't hurt them." Miranda pleads a desperate nervous look on her face. Suddenly, a girl appears too.

"Abigail?" Miranda questions as she looks at the blonde girl.

"You guys are in danger." Abigail says, nervous. "Go to Ravenswood, something is happening." Abigail looks up, extremely scared.

"Everyone grab my hand." Hanna speaks up, smoothing out her white silky dress. All of us –including Miranda and Abigail- grab Hanna's hand and we all appear in Ravenswood, in front of a house.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA POV, 10:45PM<strong>

"Come on guys, follow me." I exclaim as we all run toward the house. Suddenly, the Edwardian ghost pops in front and we all are taken aback.

"5… Pact…" It growls. "You… shouldn't… have… seen…" It mumbles as it steps closer.

"We aren't afraid of you." Miranda moves in front, defending us. Abigail steps next to her, ready to aim lightning at the ghost. The ghost growls and runs to attack Spencer. I hit her with lightning and she turns her head all around, her eyes flashing red.

Oh. Shit.

She suddenly tackles me and I fight to get her off me. Miranda tries fighting her off of me. Suddenly, the ghost is flung and hit on the ground across from all of us. Miranda looks up and sees who it is. I look up too and we are shocked.

Beatrice Grunwald.

"She was my worst enemy," Beatrice begins. "She tried putting a curse on me in the afterlife, but I was stronger than her." Beatrice frowns, and it stays there.

"Why does she hate you?" Miranda asks softly. Beatrice gives her a sharp look.

"Don't question me." She exclaims and Miranda doesn't speak.

"She was jealous." She answers eventually, standing straight, her lips forming in a hard line. Suddenly, Remy, Luke, and Olivia come by the house and all share puzzled looks. "She hated the mayor, so she cursed all of Ravenswood." She adds. "So we all suffer, including me." She stands her guard. Suddenly, the ghost stands up, wiping dust off of her. She growls and fades away.

"I was stronger than her." Beatrice adds. She looks at Olivia and the others. "She hired Dylan to kill your father." She looks at Olivia. Olivia's eyes fill with tears. "Max was also connected to her somehow." Beatrice finishes. She stays silent at looks at us.

"I can't tell you more; you'll have to figure the rest out." Beatrice finishes. Before we could speak, she fades away, a frown never leaving her face. She fades back quickly, sighing. "Tell Carla, I'm sorry." She fades away with no other comment.

We all turn to Olivia and the others. Olivia is slightly crying and the rest are looking at us, confused.

"We should probably explain what happened so far, you guys have been outsiders to this." Caleb speaks up. They nod and we all go upstairs, but Abigail disappears.

Emily and Spencer sit on the couch, Caleb and I sit at the table, Remy, Luke, and Olivia across from us. Miranda is standing up, looking out the window. We explained to them about me in the hospital, and becoming half ghost, and my limits.

"We'll help you come back." Remy says with a half-smile. I nod and look down, exhausted.

"I think I should go to bed." I say in a quiet voice.

"Goodnight." Everyone says and I go into the guest room, sitting on my bed. Some tears fall from my face.

_I miss my old bed._

_I miss my school._

_I miss my mom._

_What else could go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>MIRANDA POV, 11:32PM<strong>

I look out of the window, joining Emily and Spencer on the couch.

"Do you want me to bring you guys back to Rosewood?" I offer, looking at the two. They both nod, drowsily. I hold both their hands and we pop in Rosewood, I drop them both off and pop back into the house.

I rest my head on my hand, watching Caleb and the others talk.

* * *

><p><strong>CALEB POV<strong>

"Tomorrow, we are going to work to bring both of them back." I tell Remy and the others. They nod, determined.

"Unless Max or anyone gets in our way." Olivia mumbles. We all look at her. "Just saying." She looks down.

"Tomorrow, we'll fight." I announce, and everyone nods.

_5 PACT_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>I think I made the characters exhausted toward the end of the chapter because its 2am and im exhausted oops<strong>

**I won't be boring next chapter- I promise you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm actually not writing this at 12am or more! xD**

**I do get better ideas at night, but I need to get in better sleeping habits :s**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Ravenswood, and I probably never will :(**

**Songs for this chapter: Haunted by Evanescence, I Will Follow You into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie, Haunted by Kelly Clarkson, The Keeper by Kina Grannis & Marié Digby, Kill Of The Night by Gin Wigmore.**

**Oh well, here yah go!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

_SPENCER POV_

"_You aren't safe, Hanna, anywhere!" Emily exclaims as Hanna is sitting down, covered in a blanket. "It could only be in a matter of minutes when A could come crashing in, with some ghost from Ravenswood too!" Emily paces around the room, freaked out._

"_So weird." Emily looks at me, half smiling. "Having a half-spirit lying in your bed."_

"_It's getting worse." Miranda exclaims._

"_My power, it's slowly returning." Miranda cries, looking at herself. Hanna looks at her, nervous._

"_Abigail?" Miranda questions as she looks at the blonde girl. _

"_You guys are in danger." Abigail says, nervous. "Go to Ravenswood, something is happening." Abigail looks up, extremely scared._

_HANNA POV_

"_5… Pact…" It growls. "You… shouldn't… have… seen…" It mumbles as it steps closer._

"_We aren't afraid of you." Miranda moves in front, defending us. Abigail steps next to her, ready to aim lightning at the Edwardian ghost._

_Suddenly, the ghost is flung and hit on the ground across from all of us. Miranda looks up and sees who it is. I look up too and we are shocked._

_Beatrice Grunwald._

"_She was my worst enemy," Beatrice begins. "She tried putting a curse on me in the afterlife, but I was stronger than her."_

"_I was stronger than her." Beatrice adds. She looks at Olivia and the others. "She hired Dylan to kill your father." She looks at Olivia. Olivia's eyes fill with tears. "Max was also connected to her somehow." Beatrice finishes._

_CALEB POV_

"_Tomorrow, we are going to work to bring both of them back." I tell Remy and the others. They nod, determined. _

"_Unless Max or anyone gets in our way." Olivia mumbles._

"_Tomorrow, we'll fight." I announce, and everyone nods_

* * *

><p><em>::Fade in::<em>

**PRESENT, ****DECEMBER 23****RD****,**** 9:28AM**

**HANNA POV**

"_Leave me alone!" I scream at the Edwardian ghost. She laughs at me and growls._

"_I'll meet you in hell." the Edwardian sneers at me. –A appears behind her, laughing. –A removes its hoodie and Alison smiles._

"_Time to go, bitch." She hisses, Ali raises the gun toward me, and she pulls the trigger._

I wince awake, sweating and crying. I look around, panting loudly. Miranda runs into the room.

"Are you okay; I thought I heard you scream!" Miranda asks me, her lips slightly apart. I rub the sweat off my forehead and take one last breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." I whisper, looking in a distance. I brush a strand of curly hair behind my ears. "I'm fine; I'm just going to get dressed." I finish as I make my bed. Miranda nods and leaves the room.

This wasn't the first time I had a dream like that, I've been having them ever since I came here. Only, Ali wasn't in it until yesterday. It was only –A, -A that never removed the mask up until today. I look in the full body mirror after making my bed. I look at my clothes, and then at my face.

I don't look like myself, I look-

_-Haunted._

My curly blonde hair is a faded shade of blonde; my blue eyes are losing color; and my skin is pale.

_Screw you, Ravenswood._

I snap my fingers and I'm back in this stupid white silky dress again and put on my white heel shoes. I apply pink lipstick and apply black eye shadow to my eyes. As much as I look into the mirror, I don't see myself anymore, I see a worn out ghost.

My eyes fill with tears and I try blinking them away. I take one last look in the mirror, sucking in a breath, and I leave the room.

"Morning." Caleb greets me and gives me a kiss hello. I half smile, walking over to the coffee maker. "Why so silent?" I bite my lip as I don't face him.

"I um, don't feel like talking." I take out a mug and I pour the coffee into the maker. He chuckles and walks next to me.

"You always have something to say, Hanna." He laughs and I smile, my dimples flaring. I just love the sound of his laughter.

"No, I just, I had a nightmare, that's all." I say in a quiet voice, pressing buttons on the coffee maker.

"What was it about?" He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I turn to face him, looking down.

"About the Edwardian ghost and, um," I hesitate to say the name. "Ali." I say in a small voice, tears forming in my eyes. Caleb caresses my hair and pulls me into a hug. I hug him tightly, never wanting to leave his grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, <strong>**JUNE 23****RD****, 10:28AM, SPENCER'S POV**

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Emily mutters, rubbing her eyes.

"It's the last day for Hanna, we need to help her." I inform Emily, drinking a cup of coffee. Emily gets out of bed, looking alarmed.

"Crap, I almost forgot." Emily bites her lip and puts a t-shirt over her tank top.

"We have to do as much as we can to get her back." I tell her, determined.

"What about Aria?" Emily yawns, getting jeans on.

"I don't know if we can trust her." I mutter, looking at the ground.

"You are so right!" Aria pops into Emily's bedroom, laughing. "Yet it took you this long to figure it out." Aria says, her eyes flickering red. "Don't underestimate me." She winks. Aria struts around the room, a hand on her hip, smirking.

"You sound just like Alison." I look at her suspiciously. She looks at me, still smiling, backing away.

"Ali?" Emily asks as she walks with me, getting closer to her.

"What was I supposed to do?" Aria/Alison exclaims as she backs into a corner. "I need as many people I can get, I can overshadow." She smirks.

"Wait, wait." I walk backwards. "It depends who was the weakest. It couldn't have been-"

"Oh but it could've. Aria may have killed Shana, but it haunts her every time she closes her eyes." Aria/Alison snaps, frowning. "She is the weakest link."

"Get out of her body Ali, you are hurting her. Where the hell is she?" I exclaim. Aria/Alison smirks and doesn't say a word.

"Where is she?" I scream, shaking her shoulders. She laughs at me and fades away. I curse under my breath and an overwhelming feeling takes over me.

"DAMMIT!" I curse, and I throw a punch at the wall. Emily runs over to me and comforts me.

"Spencer it's okay-"

"No its not!" I cry. I look down and I rub my forehead. "We can't compete against black magic, it's impossible." Emily sighs and sits on the bed.

"You were so confident, what the hell happened?" Emily snaps.

"Supernatural crap happened." I mutter, closing my eyes.

"We need to go to Ravenswood, I'm not giving up." Emily yells as she yanks me out of the room. I run out of the house. Emily grabs my arm and we run to the nearest bus stop, our hair flying rapidly in the wind. I can barely see anything, but I'm going forward. We both get onto the bus and I steady my breathing.

"What the hell Emily!" I exclaim. "What are we supposed to do when we get there?"

"We need to warn Hanna, as soon as possible." Emily says as she looks out the window. I roll my eyes and I rest my head on the window.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT; <strong>**11:08AM****, HANNA POV**

Miranda runs into the room as I watch Caleb do research on the ghost on the computer.

"They are heading to Ravenswood." Miranda reminds us. Caleb nods, never looking away from the laptop. Miranda walks over and looks at the computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing research on the Edwardian ghost." Caleb answers her. "I'm trying to find some troubled pasts and its weaknesses." I look at Miranda, half smiling. Caleb searches 'Edwardian Ghost weakness" Into the Zaplook search box. A picture of a small purple pyramid comes up on results. Caleb furrows his eyebrows and clicks the link with the picture.

_The Purple Pyramid was found in the Great Pyramid, and was found in 1742. No one could identify it purely, but it was researched that a purple pyramid could stop ghosts and takes away its power. Unfortunately, the aftermath of doing that to a ghost, it turns mortal but dies afterward, never to return. _The site reads.

"Wait, I've seen that before." Miranda speaks up, looking at the picture. "My father gave me that, before he passed away. He left it in my room I think, when I was younger." Miranda explains.

"How could you remember that?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Sometimes you could never forget." Miranda looks at the picture, sighing. She pops out of the house and goes to her uncle's.

* * *

><p><strong>MIRANDA POV<strong>

"Mr. Collins?" Miranda calls out. Mr. Collins comes down the stairs.

"Yes Miranda?" He responds, coming down to greet me.

"D-did my father give you a pyramid before he died?" I ask him softly, he hesitates to respond.

"Why are you asking me this?" Mr. Collins looks down at me. I look outside and back at him.

"It's the answer to stopping whatever is cursing Ravenswood." I tell him, confidently. He crosses his arms and looks afar.

"I can't give it to you." He tells me. I furrow my eyebrows and I shake my head.

"You need to."

"You aren't ready."

"I don't care."

I look at him in determination. And he looks at me, waiting for me back down.

"Fine." He answers. Mr. Collins scratches his head and gestures me to follow him. We both go upstairs and I follow him into his office.

He looks in his drawers and takes out a black box covered in dust. Mr. Collins gently hands it over to me and I hold it. "You need to be careful, Miranda. You mustn't open it until the ghost tries to harm you or any of your friends." Mr. Collins reminds me, looking me straight in the eye.

"I will." I look down at the box. He smiles softly and looks at me.

"It was nice seeing you, my child." Mr. Collins looks down. I smile and hug him. When I pull away, he wipes a tear from his eye. "Good luck." He coughs and stands straight. I take one last look at him before popping out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA POV, <strong>**11:49AM**

Miranda pops back into the room, with a black box in her hand.

"Is that really-"

"Yes, it is." Miranda interrupts me, looking at the box. "We can't open it until that Edwardian ghost comes back." Miranda slowly sets the box down onto the table. "Someone needs to watch it; we can't have Alison coming in here." She rolls her eyes at the last remark. "Or Aria, or Alison slash Aria..." She thinks.

"Aria is being over shadowed by Alison." I tell her and she stops thinking about it. Caleb walks in and he sees the box.

"Is that really it?" Caleb asks. We both nod and he goes over, about to open it.

"Don't open it." I tell him before he can touch it. "At least until the ghost comes to attack us or something."

"Okay, we have to be ready at all times. Make sure Ali or any other ghost doesn't get their hands on the box or any jar." Caleb reminds us. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I slowly walk to the door, extremely paranoid. Caleb and Miranda are watching me, standing up.

I fling open the door.

"Party of 5?" Spencer chuckles as everyone stares at me. Spencer, Emily, Olivia, Luke, and Remy all walk inside.

"We're all here to help you, Hanna." Olivia says, smiling. Miranda cough and Olivia flinches. "A-And Miranda."

I smile at all of them. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p><strong>What are we waiting for?<br>NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**WHEEEEE!**

**No?**

**Oh.**

**Review! xxx :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Ravenswood.**

**Songs for this chapter: Invisible by Plumb, Not About Angels by Birdy, Surrender by Digital Daggers, This isn't Control by MS MR.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

_HANNA POV_

"_No, I just, I had a nightmare, that's all." I say in a quiet voice, pressing buttons on the coffee maker. _

"_What was it about?" He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I turn to face him, looking down._

"_About the Edwardian ghost and, um," I hesitate to say the name. "Ali." I say in a small voice._

_SPENCER POV_

"_You sound just like Alison." I look at her suspiciously. She looks at me, still smiling, backing away._

"_Ali?" Emily asks as she walks with me, getting closer to her._

"_What was I supposed to do?" Aria/Alison exclaims as she backs into a corner. "I need as many people I can get, I can overshadow." She smirks._

"_Wait, wait." I walk backwards. "It depends who was the weakest. It couldn't have been-"_

"_Oh but it could've. Aria may have killed Shana, but it haunts her every time she closes her eyes." Aria/Alison snaps, frowning. "She is the weakest link."_

_HANNA POV_

_A picture of a small purple pyramid comes up on results. Caleb furrows his eyebrows and clicks the link with the picture._

"_Wait, I've seen that before." Miranda speaks up, looking at the picture. "My father gave me that, before he passed away. He left it in my room I think, when I was younger." Miranda explains._

"_How could you remember that?" I ask her in disbelief._

"_Sometimes you could never forget." Miranda looks at the picture, sighing._

_MIRANDA POV_

_He looks in his drawers and takes out a black box covered in dust. Mr. Collins gently hands it over to me and I hold it. "You need to be careful, Miranda. You mustn't open it until the ghost tries to harm you or any of your friends." Mr. Collins reminds me, looking me straight in the eye._

"_I will." I look down at the box. He smiles softly and looks at me._

_HANNA POV_

"_We're all here to help you, Hanna." Olivia says, smiling. Miranda cough and Olivia flinches. "A-And Miranda." _

_I smile at all of them. "Well, what are we waiting for?"_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, JUNE 23<strong>**RD, ****12:07PM,**** SPENCER'S POV**

"So how should we connect to the ghost?" I ask all of them.

"Call their names?" Hanna suggests. We all look at her and she looks at us. "Or maybe not."

"Ouija?" Remy asks. We all nod and she goes to the closet.

"I was thinking that…" Hanna mumbles, looking down. Remy takes down the blank board and alphabetical letters.

"We have to be careful." Miranda reminds all of us. Soon enough, we arrange the letters in the right order, and we all put our hands on the board.

"Hanna, you can talk first." Olivia reminds me, and I look down at the board, nervous.

"Can we talk to the Edwardian ghost?" I ask the Ouija board, my voice shaky. The chip slowly moves to yes. "Okay, someone did that." I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Everyone's face is as nervous as mine, and I look back down. I take a breath and I ask another question. "Why do you purposely kill five people?" I ask the board. The chip angrily slides to R, then to E, and starts to spell out Revenge. The chip hits the mirror and the mirror gets cracked slightly. We all flinch at the reaction. "Are you sure this is safe?" I cry to Caleb.

"Here, I'll ask the questions." Caleb says but Spencer interrupts.

"No, I will, I know a thing or two about ghosts." Spencer exclaims.

"No I want to do it!"

"My turn!"

Suddenly, the board starts to shake and the window closes and locks. All the doors lock and all the windows shut.

The chip starts to go to the number 9, 8, 7, and starts counting down to 0.

"What the hell is it doing?" Emily exclaims. Miranda grabs her phone and searches as it hits the number 5.

"It's trying to come out of the board guys!" Miranda yells. She runs and grabs the black box. Suddenly, the chip hits one, and black smoke comes out of the board. "Holy cra-"

Miranda suddenly faints. All of us start screaming and yelling.

The Edwardian ghost appears-with a knife. "D…i….e…" I take the box from Miranda and I look down at it.

"D…i…e…" It mumbles again as it gets closer to me.

"Not this time, freak." I yell before opening the box toward the ghost. Suddenly, the ghost's face clears of wrinkles and her hair turns a normal brown. Her devilish dark brown eyes turn hazel and innocent. She looks scared as she looks around in the room, her dress changing to a new black dress.

"Wh-where am I?" She asks, scared.

"You don't have much time." I tell her as Miranda wakes up.

"I didn't mean to kill her, I swear it!" The Edwardian girl cries, her eyes glossy.

"Who?" Olivia asks. Luke joins in, and looks at her.

"Alison. Alison Dilaurentis." She cries. "I thought she was going to kill me, but she turned me evil instead."

"When did you kill her?" I ask the ghost.

"Two years ago, before Labor Day." She whispers. "She was in Ravenswood when I saw her. She had dark brown hair."

"Vivian…" I whisper.

"Last thing I remember, she had red eyes and I think she killed me." The ghost cries.

"Beatrice Grunwald. She said you wanted to seek revenge on Ravenswood."

"Yes, I did, but not this way." She starts to cry again. "I only wanted to talk to the Mayor, but I saw Dylan-"The ghost stops mid-sentence, looking at Olivia and Luke. "You're them, the children."

"Yeah, we are." Luke wipes a tear away.

"I hated Beatrice, she had everything and I didn't. I had gotten possessed from Ali and she told me to kill five people each year someone from the army came home. She knew you were going to end up here, Hanna." She explains.

I wipe a tear away. Alison, my best friend since the 7th grade, I knew she was mean, but evil?

"See you in the after-life." The ghost says and starts to fade. "Your journey isn't over, watch for Max." She disappears.

"Max took over." Miranda says as she stands up. "We need to find her." All of us run out of the house, to look for her.

* * *

><p><strong>1:06PM, HANNA'S POV<strong>

"The decoy house that your mother sent you to, come on!" Miranda yells and we all follow.

Miranda slowly opens the door and we all go inside.

_Ring around the rosy…._

"What the hell is that sound?" I whisper to Miranda.

"You don't want to know." She continues walking up the stairs.

_Pocket full of posy…_

Spencer, Emily, Caleb, Remy, Olivia, and Luke all walk up the stairs slowly and carefully.

"Ignore the song. She's playing with us." Caleb whispers.

_Ashes… Ashes…_

My body trembles as she almost finishes the song. I look back at the others, following up the stairs, these long freaking stairs.

_We all fall…_

_DOWN!_

The stairs start crumbling down from the bottom step.

"RUN GUYS RUN!" I yell. We all run up the stairs,

"H-HELP!" Spencer yells as she falls as the step crumbles under her feet.

"SPENCER!" I scream as loud as my voice can take it.

"Guys we have to keep going, we'll rescue her as soon as we find Max." Miranda tells us. I start to cry, fearing of Spencer getting hurt can scare the living crap out of me. We finish running up the crumbling staircase.

_No one…_

_Wants to play with me…_

"We can play Max. You love games don't you?" Miranda speaks carefully, shaking.

Suddenly, Max appears in front of us and we flinch again.

"Okay!" Max claps happily. "Let's play, 'find Spencer'." My face goes pale when she says 'find Spencer'.

* * *

><p>"It's a guessing game." She giggles evilly. An ice cream cone appears in her hand. "She could be with my sister Ali," Max begins as she licks her ice cream cone. "She could be…. Dead, maybe." Max laughs. Miranda grabs my hand before I can kick her puny ass. "Better hurry before the time runs out, there could be more than one person down there." She smiles. Before we leave to find her, she speaks up "Might want to look somewhere under the staircase, or there may not be one anymore." Max giggles.<p>

We look down where the staircase used to be, there's a floor but a whole in the ground. We all jump to the floor.

Caleb looks into the big hole and sees nothing but black. He takes a rock and throws it; it hits the ground a minute later.

"Here, I have a rope in case of anything." He unravels the rope and it goes down to the floor in the hole. We all start going down one by one, but when Miranda is about to go, Caleb looks at her and she looks at him, frowning slightly. She climbs the rope down and we continue going.

Once we are all down there, Caleb turns a flashlight on.

"Spencer?" I call out loudly. My voice echoes in the room. I can hear light talking, but it seems far away. Everyone follows me as I follow the voice. There is a light as I keep walking. "Guys…" I whisper and they continue following. I see Spencer, duct tape over her mouth, along with Aria. "Spencer!" I scream as I gently take the duct tape off her mouth. Spencer hugs me tightly, but I look at Aria. "Is Aria, Aria?" I ask Spencer.

"She was like this when I came here." Spencer informs me. "I think Ali did this to her and me." I rip the duct tape from her mouth.

"Ow!" She groans, rubbing her mouth.

"I guess it is Aria." I nervously chuckle. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, it is." She looks down. "I can explain why I was on the Ravenswood page, but later." Aria looks in a distance. "We need to find Ali and Max."

The others climb up the rope fast. I start to climb, but the rope falls down. I look at Spencer and Aria, scared as hell. "We'll help you!" Caleb yells through the hole.

"YOU BETTER!" I exasperate, annoyed as hell. He throws down another rope and all three of us climb up.

Max and Ali appear in front of all of us. Ali is smirking, flipping her hair. I look at her neck and there's a Ravenswood necklace. Ali looks at me, and then at my necklace.

"You like?" She asks me, and then looks at Emily. "I knew you would like it, Em." She confidently says and smirks.

"Hell no." Emily says underneath her breath in disgust. Caleb goes on his phone and searches up the necklace. I look at the phone and it reads 'Gives protection and power." Max also has one too. Caleb smirks at Miranda, who was reading it too.

"What are you looking at?" Ali asks. She takes Caleb's phone before he can do anything.

"Awww, someone wanted to know what this necklace means. Nice try, you aren't getting your hands on this beauty." She touches her necklace, smiling.

Miranda smirks at Ali. "You're funny, Ali." She laughs. I look at Miranda, puzzled. I then remember what we both have, and I smirk too. We both disappear.

"Where'd she go?" Ali asks the others. They shrug, smirking. Miranda and I appear behind Ali and Max, and we rip their necklaces off.

Alison and Max growl and turn around. Ali suddenly lunges at me, tackling me for the necklace.

"GIVE ME THE NECKLACE!" Ali shouts her eyes red. My eyes turn red too. I push her off me with my powers, and I make her slap herself. The rest chuckle, but Ali throws me against the wall with her hands. "We don't have to do this." Alison says, nervous.

_She's afraid of you – Miranda._

I roll my eyes and smile at Miranda's mental message. "Yeah we do, Ali." I flip my long blonde curly hair back, and my eyes turn red again, firing lightning at her. Alison dodges each lightning bolt, but gets hit in the shoulder with one of the lightning bolts.

"I mean, of course we do, and I'll kick your ass anyway." Alison smirks, flipping her hair back. Suddenly, her face turns scared. "Help, Hanna." She whispers, but smiles again.

"Something is overshadowing her." I tell the others. Her eye twitches. "T-That is crazy." She says.

I take out the pyramid again and face it toward her. She flinches and backs up. All of a sudden, a spirit leaves Alison's body, a woman. **(A/N: The woman that no one knew about, the one in 1x10 with the spider on the ice cream cone? Her. O_o)**

We all look at this woman, puzzled. I keep the pyramid raised and she loses her power. "Max, my… child…" She mumbles as Max stands over her.

"I don't need you, mother." She growls as this woman furrows her eyebrows. She lets spiders out of her arm and it crawls up Max's. The woman closes her eyes, and her spirit leaves.

"Where am I?" Alison asks, rubbing her forehead.

"Whenever Ali came here, I think that woman possessed her." Spencer tells us.

"H-Hanna?" She calls out, looking at me bewildered. "You're alive?" I sigh and look at her.

"You've had enough, Ali. You need some rest. Let me take you home." Miranda tells her. She looks at me and half smiles, popping out with her.

* * *

><p><strong>2:27PM, HANNA POV<strong>

Max takes one look at me, and pops out of the house.

"So close!" I yell. "At least Ali is free, but still a bitch." I say to myself.

Miranda pops back into the house. "Your turn, Emily." She smiles as she is about to take Emily home.

"Can I stay to help you guys?" Spencer asks us. I smile at her, my dimples flashing.

"I think you've had a day, you need rest too." I tell her. She nods slowly and I hug her goodbye. She grabs Miranda's hand and she pops out.

"Okay, we need to find Max, and soon." Caleb tells the rest of us.

"I just can't believe that woman who took over Ali told the ghost to kill five people. That's cruel." Remy sighs.

"And how Dylan killed my father." Olivia mumbles her eyes glossy. Luke wraps an arm around her, half hugging her.

"It's okay guys, we just need to find Max, and hopefully this will all be over." I tell them. They all nod and I smile.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>2 more chapters guys! :D omfg this story grows up so fast :'(<strong>

**Review :P xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys make me laugh XD**

**I love the war between Haleb and Maleb shippers! But I'll just say this, it will end with One. Final. Pairing. ;) But don't kill me guys! XD. By the way, when I underline the time in this chapter, it's a countdown… I hope I can make the shippers all happy x_x oh boyy im a dead girl o_o**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PLL or Ravenswood! :(**

**Songs for this chapter: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, Shake It Off by Taylor Swift, Say Hello To Goodbye by Shontelle, Say Something by A Great Big World. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

"_Can we talk to the Edwardian ghost?" I ask the Ouija board, my voice shaky. The chip slowly moves to yes. "Okay, someone did that." I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Everyone's face is as nervous as mine, and I look back down. I take a breath and I ask another question. "Why do you purposely kill five people?" I ask the board. The chip angrily slides to R, then to E, and starts to spell out Revenge._

"_I didn't mean to kill her, I swear it!" The Edwardian girl cries, her eyes glossy. _

"_Who?" Olivia asks. Luke joins in, and looks at her._

"_Alison. Alison Dilaurentis." She cries._

"_She was in Ravenswood when I saw her. She had dark brown hair."_

"_Vivian…" I whisper._

"_It's a guessing game." She giggles evilly. An ice cream cone appears in her hand. "She could be with my sister Ali," Max begins as she licks her ice cream cone. "She could be…. Dead, maybe." Max laughs._

"_Yeah, it is." She looks down. "I can explain why I was on the Ravenswood page, but later." Aria looks in a distance. "We need to find Ali and Max." _

_I look at her neck and there's a Ravenswood necklace. Ali looks at me, and then at my necklace._

"_You like?" She asks me, and then looks at Emily. "I knew you would like it, Em." She confidently says and smirks._

"_Something is overshadowing her." I tell the others._

_We all look at this woman, puzzled. I keep the pyramid raised and she loses her power. "Max, my… child…" She mumbles as Max stands over her._

"_I just can't believe that woman who took over Ali told the ghost to kill five people. That's cruel." Remy sighs._

"_And how Dylan killed my father." Olivia mumbles her eyes glossy. Luke wraps an arm around her, half hugging her._

"_It's okay guys, we just need to find Max, and hopefully this will all be over." I tell them. They all nod and I smile._

"_Let's do this."_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, JUNE 23<strong>**RD****, **_**2:52PM, HANNA POV**_

We search through the cemetery for Max, but no sign of her.

"Where else could she be?" I complain, looking through the bushes.

"It's okay, we have plenty of time." Miranda tells us. She checks her watch. "We have… 10 hours." I roll my eyes and I continue looking.

"Can we at least have an hour break?" Caleb asks. "I'm too tired to do nothing but search for this girl." He complains.

"Fine." Remy says to us. "But it can only be one hour." She reminds Caleb. We walk back in the house.

Miranda sits on the couch and Caleb sits at the dining room table awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm going to get Chinese food. Do you guys want some?" I ask both of them.

"Chicken and Broccoli!" They both yell. They look at each other and Miranda's cheeks are flushed.

"I'll be back in an hour." I say, raising an eyebrow. I walk out of the room silently.

* * *

><p><strong>MIRANDA POV<strong>

Caleb turns to me, but hesitates to look at me.

"Do you even know what you want?" I complain after a silence. He stays silent, and looks up to the ceiling. "You can't just date Hanna, and have feelings for me. That isn't how it works, Caleb." I continue complaining.

"Well I'm sorry if someone already started liking me, and made me all crazy." Caleb crosses his arms.

"I knew you loved Hanna. You don't need me!" I stand up and walk near the door.

"I love Hanna but I like you." Caleb mutters. "I'm in deep shit." He slouches in his chair.

"Nice. Wonderful." I complain sarcastically. "What the hell are we going to do?" I ask him. "It's not like it's one sided you know." He doesn't say anything, once again. "You can't just like both of us Caleb. You have feelings for one more than the other, stop being selfish." I yell.

"I'm being selfish?" He yells back, standing up. "You're the one who asked me to stay here, not for the company." I look at the floor, frowning. "What do you have to say to that?"

"That's right, I did." I admit in a small voice. "I'm sorry." Caleb frowns.

"Yeah well, me too." He looks outside the window. I sit back at the table and I rest my head on my hand. He walks over and joins me, sitting at the table next to me. I refuse to even look at him. I can't believe this. I totally screwed up a good friendship by talking about my feelings. Great going, Miranda.

I shake my head mentally and I look down at the table. Caleb looks at me, and I eventually look back at him, sighing. He leans over close to me, and before I know it, I'm leaning over too, his face just inches from mine. All of a sudden, we hear a sound of a door shutting and we bump our foreheads. "Ow!" We say in unison.

"What happened?" Hanna says, putting the food on the counter.

"Nothing, I had an eyelash in my eye and Caleb was just helping." I say, smiling.

"Okay…" I shrug it off. "I have plenty of food here, dig in!" I exclaim. We take the bag and I take out my food. Hanna looks at me and smiles; I force a smile on my face.

_Kill. Me._

* * *

><p><strong>3:28PM, HANNA POV<strong>

Remy, Olivia, and Luke all come back to the house and I let them in.

"Ready to kick ass?" Olivia asks. We all look at her oddly. "Ready to take them down?" She corrects herself.

"Yeah, let's go." Caleb says. We all run out of the house, and Miranda brings the box. We walk through the cemetery.

"Wait, I have an idea." I whisper. I grab Miranda's hand, and Caleb's. "Grab on to each other's hands, I can go intangible." I remind the others. We all go invisible and we continue walking. I jump and we fly up.

"A-Are you sure this is safe…" Luke asks, looking down nervously.

"Yeah, it's fine." Olivia tells him. She looks at me with a chuckle. "He's afraid of heights." I nod my head and we continue flying.

"The church." Miranda whispers to me and I nod. We all fly to the church peacefully through Ravenswood, but thunder is heard throughout Ravenswood. We all flinch and I fly us to the ground.

"Guys let's run." I tell them, still holding their hands. We all run hand in hand into the church. We quickly fade through the door, not making any sounds. Suddenly, we see Max standing, her back facing us, looking at the cross. I continue walking with them, still invisible. I face her, and she's smiling at the cross. Suddenly, the cross flips upside-down. We wince, but suddenly we all turn visible. Max looks at us, her eyes flickering red. As Miranda pulls out the box, Max lifts the box up with her eyes, and brings it to her, holding it in her hands.

"Not this time, brat." I yell as I shoot lightning out of my hands, at the box. The box drops to the floor, and starts shaking. Max, me, and the others all back up, frightened. The pyramid lifts up from the box, not facing any of us. Suddenly, I get sucked into the pyramid. "HELP!" I scream before getting sucked in. Everyone gasps.

* * *

><p><strong>4:07PM, HANNA POV<strong>

I open my eyes and I'm floating in a place of emptiness, black.

"GUYS!" I yell. No one responds to me. "Hello?" I call out. Suddenly, I see a mirror from afar, I float over to it. At first I just see myself, floating and my white strapless dress flying in the slight breeze. Then, I'm seeing Miranda, Caleb, Remy, Luke, Olivia, and Max.

"Look what you did!" Miranda yells, angrily. Max stands there, smiling.

"MIRANDA!" I yell out. Miranda flinches and looks at the pyramid.

"Did that pyramid just talk?" She asks the others. I roll my eyes.

"It's me, Hanna!" I yell out.

"Hanna, we'll get you out; somehow." Caleb yells to me. Max looks at the rest and smirks.

"Catch me if you can." She giggles as she disappears in thin air.

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath as she disappears.

"Guys, we need to go to Mr. Collins, to help Hanna." Remy tells the others. Miranda picks up the pyramid, and they walk to Mr. Collins's house.

* * *

><p><strong>MIRANDA POV<strong>

I open the door, the pyramid still in my hands.

"Why, hello Miranda." Mrs. Grunwald calls out to us. I look at her with a smile.

"Hi, have you seen Mr. Collins?"

"No, I haven't. I think he went out. May I help you?" She says in a soothing voice.

"Crap." I mutter. "Um, I don't know but maybe since you know about supernatural things, you could help us?" I ask her.

"Depends on what you need help with." Mrs. Grunwald answers. We all smile in relief.

"You mean Hanna is in this pyramid?" She asks her eyes widened.

"Yeah, and we need to get her out." I reply.

"Hell yeah you do!" The pyramid calls out. I roll my eyes.

"Can you help us?" I say, slightly frustrated.

"I suppose." She pacifies.

"Yay, thank you!" I smile from ear to ear. Mrs. Grunwald closes her eyes and lifts her hands over the pyramid. We all watch as she moves her hands back and forth on the pyramid. The pyramid shakes and Hanna falls out of it, and she falls off the table.

"Ow…" She groans as she rubs her head.

"At least you're free!" I forces a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Hanna mutters. "You lost Max." She rolls her eyes.

"I know, but we can find her again." I tell Hanna.

"I just can't believe she is Ali's sister. Possessed or not, they are related." Hanna sighs. "And this time, that bitch does have super powers."

Caleb chuckles, understanding the joke.

"Okay, well we have how many hours…" I look at my watch. "7 hours to find her and get you and anyone else in Ravenswood back."

"That isn't true." Grunwald tells us. We all look at her, puzzled. "Mr. Collins has those jars for a reason, to keep the Ravenswood tradition."

"Why can't we just set them free?" Hanna asks Grunwald.

"Ravenswood works in weird ways. If you release them, they could either be a mortal or a demon that haunts Ravenswood. There are more demons." She mutters.

"What about original Caleb and Miranda?" Caleb asks Grunwald.

"They are angels, but only Caleb is out there right now, and he is now mortal." Caleb's eyes widen.

"Hanna and you can come back, the minute Miranda turns mortal, and she could either pass on or come back." Grunwald reminds us.

"Pass on?" Remy asks her.

"Yes, she can decide what is truly right for her." Grunwald looks at me. I look down, unknowing of what I want to do. I never really thought about it clearly. It'd be great to come back, but I wouldn't know whether I would be mortal or not.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grunwald." I look down and smile.

"My pleasure, dear." Mrs. Grunwald smiles and looks at Hanna. "Tell Alison I said hello." She finishes before walking upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA POV, <strong>**5:04PM**

We all walk out of Mr. Collin's house, but suddenly we see a bus pull up, from Rosewood. A blonde haired girl comes out of the bus- Alison?

She comes off the bus and looks at the six of us. Ali comes up closer to us, her curly blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. "I need to help you with her." She looks to the left quickly, paranoid of 'A' still. I look at her, frowning. "Look, you can't get to her without her sister to distract her." Ali half smiles and her nostrils flare.

We all start walking to the church again, but we let Alison go in there first. All six of us peek through the window, making sure no one sees us.

"Hi, Max." Alison says, extremely nervous.

"Hi Alison." Max smiles deviously.

"Max, you've been a naughty girl lately." She tells her, still shaky in her voice. Alison brushes a big strand of her curly blonde locks back. "You can't hurt those people, some are my friends." Alison adds.

"Look, Ali. It's not up to me." Max snaps. "I'm doing what my mommy always wanted to happen to Ravenswood. You were never ever there to hear what she had to say!" She yells at Ali. Alison flinches and backs away a little bit.

"Because she wasn't my mother, Max." Ali snaps back. "We are only step sisters."

"You had a choice, Ali." Max comes closer, her eyes flickering red. "It was either, be a normal girl and forget me and my mommy, or join us in the revenge on Ravenswood. That's why the woman overshadowed you here and there." She yells.

"YOU WHAT?" Alison yells at Max, and she flinches back. "You-you made me hurt people, Max." She stutters in disbelief. "You tricked me, you evil bitch." She curses at Max.

"What was I supposed to do Ali?" Max looks at her, scared. "We needed help."

"I told you I wasn't going to, I was going to be normal. But you ruined it, Max." Alison's fist s raises up, and then shoot down, making the room electrical. I and the others even flinch away of the window, because of the strong electrical force.

"Alison, please calm down." Max snaps, shooting lightning at a mirror, breaking it.

"I'm through with you, Max." Alison shakes her head in disbelief. "I thought demons could change after death. I'm pretty sure you don't remember when you had gotten killed by your worst nightmare?" She spits. Max's eye twitches a bit but she shrugs it off.

"You don't know what you're saying, you've gone rogue." Max smirks.

"Your nightmare killed you, and something brought you back, something evil." Alison complains, getting closer to Max.

"Stop talking." She mutters, shaking her head but Ali continues on.

"You told me you were normal, but I never knew you could be this evil." Ali cries.

"STOP IT NOW!" Max yells, putting a hand on her chest, her breathing unsteady.

"But instead of telling me the truth, you decided to be a sneaky, murderous, lying, little bitch." Alison says, word by word. All of a sudden, Max falls to the ground with a cry. I look at Max, and I see something leave her.

"A-Ali…" Max whispers. "Wh-what happened…" She looks at her, lying down. Ali sits beside her, a tear falling from her face.

"Ravenswood happened, Max." Ali whispers in a depressed tone. She moves Max's blonde curly hair to the front of her, and caresses her cheek. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." Ali whispers, and cries. Max's eyes slowly blink a couple of times, and finally close… The others and I watch from the window, in silence. In this moment, it was a sister moment. The pyramid wasn't needed to take this ghost away; it was the real heart hiding behind the demonic spirit inside of her. It was too much that Max couldn't physically or mentally take it. All I know is that it ended with silence and sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>5:52PM, HANNA POV<strong>

Alison walks out of the church, without looking at us or saying anything. She hurries to the bus stop without a word.

"Wait, Ali." I call out to her.

"You're welcome Hanna, I'll see you soon" Ali says, and gets on the bus to Rosewood. I stand there, watching the bus leave.

We all run back to Mr. Collin's house, but before I open the door, we all hear a sound. We turn around and Mr. Collins comes out of the woods.

"Thank you." He says, smiling at us. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" I ask Mr. Collins.

"I feel light, for the first time in years." He tells us, still smiling. "You guys changed so much; you both are brave, grown girls. And don't mention Caleb, Remy and the siblings in the back." He chuckles, pointing at them. We all laugh and he smiles again. "Follow me inside." He whispers, and we all walk inside the house, grins never leaving our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HATE ME! :D<strong>

**I think revealed wayyy too much for this chapter; I still actually have two chapters left; yeah I decided to write an epilogue [chap 16]**

**Until next time…. ;)**

**Review/Favorite xxxx **

**-A**


	15. Chapter 15

**Godd, I'm going to miss writing this :( but one chapter left after this one!**

**I think some of you will be pleased; and others won't be. I'm trying to make this fair as possible so bear with me, please. **

**The one final pairing will be final in this chapter. Get ready and read thoroughly! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own PLL or Ravenswood.**

**Songs for this chapter: Fuel to Fire by Agnes Obel, Ghost by Darling Parade, Gone away by Madi Diaz, Haunted by Kelly Clarkson, Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, White Flag by Dido, White Horse by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

"_I love Hanna but I like you." Caleb mutters. "I'm in deep shit." He slouches in his chair._

"_Nice. Wonderful." I complain sarcastically. "What the hell are we going to do?" I ask him. "It's not like it's one sided you know."_

_Max lifts the box up with her eyes, and brings it to her, holding it in her hands._

"_Not this time, brat." I yell as I shoot lightning out of my hands, at the box. The box drops to the floor, and starts shaking. Max, me, and the others all back up, frightened. The pyramid lifts up from the box, not facing any of us. Suddenly, I get sucked into the pyramid. "HELP!" I scream before getting sucked in._

"_Ravenswood works in weird ways. If you release them, they could either be a mortal or a demon that haunts Ravenswood. There are more demons." Grunwald mutters._

"_Hanna and you can come back, the minute Miranda turns mortal, and she could either pass on or come back." Grunwald reminds us._

"_Hi, Max." Alison says, extremely nervous._

"_Hi Alison." Max smiles deviously._

"_Max, you've been a naughty girl lately."_

"_But instead of telling me the truth, you decided to be a sneaky, murderous, lying, little bitch." Alison says, word by word. All of a sudden, Max falls to the ground with a cry. I look at Max, and I see something leave her. _

"_A-Ali…" Max whispers. "Wh-what happened…"_

"_I feel light, for the first time in years." He tells us, still smiling. "You guys changed so much; you both are brave, grown girls. And don't mention Caleb, Remy and the siblings in the back." He chuckles, pointing at them. We all laugh and he smiles again. "Follow me inside." He whispers, and we all walk inside the house, grins never leaving our faces._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, JUNE 23<strong>**RD****, ****6:09PM, HANNA POV**

Mr. Collins leads us inside the jar room [aka his 'other office] and we all look around. He goes through the drawers to find my name. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he looks through the H section.

"H.M…" He mumbles. "Where is it?" Suddenly, we all hear a screech of a crow and we all look at the window, seeing the black crow holding up the jar.

"Stop that bird!" Olivia shouts as we run out of the room. We leave the house and look up to see the crow still holding the jar over the river near the bridge.

"NO!" Miranda and I shout in unison. The crow drops it in and we scream. I run over to the bridge and jump over it. Suddenly, I feel a cold rush of water surrounding me, but I can't see anything. I slowly open my eyes and everything is blurry. I see a jar at the bottom of the river and I swim down farther down but it keeps looking farther the more down I go. Out of nowhere, I feel my heart beat and I hold my breath in shock. I ignore it and I keep going down, holding my breath.

As I'm about to get it, I'm out of breath, I slowly turn my head and look up from the river. I see a bright shining moon wobbling from the water. Looking down again, I close my eyes slowly and I see blackness and silence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>6:42PM,<strong>** HANNA POV**

I am suddenly awakened by being carried by another person, but I can't talk, and I can't open my eyes. I am set down onto a floor-grass. I slowly struggle to open my eyes, and I see Miranda, her hair soaking wet and she is panting heavily.

"Miranda?" I mutter as I cough up water. Miranda tells the others I'm alright and I look at Caleb, and smile. He smiles back, a sparkle in his eyes. **[A/N: Are you happy yet Maleb shippers?:P]**

I sit up, still panting. How long was I even in the river?

"Did I get the jar?" I ask Miranda through breaths. She slowly nods her head no, and looks down.

"How am I going to get back?" I tell her, my eyes watering.

"We'll find away, Hanna."

I turn to see Mr. Collins, frowning slightly and looking down. I squeeze some water out of my wet blonde hair. I nod and I cough some water out. I turn back to Miranda, her eyes in concern. "Thank you Miranda, for saving my life." I say in a small voice. She smiles and hugs me. I hug her back, my eyes glossy.

We all go back to Caleb's house and I rest my head on my hand, sitting at the table. Miranda is sitting on the couch, looking out the window and Caleb is on his computer.

"We can't just sit around; we have 5 hours and twenty something minutes!" I complain.

"What else can we do Hanna?" Miranda asks me. "Look, all the ghosts are gone, that's good. But now we have to compete against a crow?"

"It's the last demon, or bad spirit, so maybe." I tell her. "It must have been working with Max."

"C'mon, that is ridiculous." She replies. "What I do know is that river is seriously never ending." She looks at me, serious.

"I think we should relive the scene of the crime." Caleb mutters.

"What?" We yell in unison.

"I died from that, okay?" Miranda exasperates. "And I could definitely die again, but I don't really have much choice anyway."

"If we do, I think you'll be able to crab that bottle." He tells me. I look down to think. I didn't live this scene, and if I do, I think I'd be putting them in danger, especially Remy, Olivia, and Luke.

"What about the others?" I ask Caleb.

"They need to be here." He looks out the window. "I didn't feel what felt. Yeah, his worst nightmares are over, but not mine. There is one more thing that isn't welcome here. I think Abigail has something to do with it."

So, we walk through the cemetery, trying to find Abigail and the others. "Abigail?" I call out, waiting for a response. No answer anywhere.

"What are we supposed to do?" Miranda asks.

"Here, give me the box." I ask her. She hands it over and I look down at it.

"Okay, do your magic."

I open up the box and I face the pyramid toward anything. Nothing at first, but suddenly, tons of black magic comes toward the pyramid. We start to walk in the direction the magic is coming from.

"Abigail?" Caleb calls out.

"P-please don't hurt me." She calls out, weak and scared. "I don't have so much longer to live, you-"She coughs. "You took my power away." Abigail turns into a normal girl. Her eyes go from bright brown eyes to a regular dark. Her blonde hair fades a bit but has her regular curls. Abigail falls to the ground and looks at us. "I was only trying to protect him…" She whispers.

"Who?" I ask her. "Who are you hiding?"

"The Raven Keeper." She whispers. "They weren't crows you were seeing, they were Ravens, and he sent them."

"Where can we find him?" Miranda asks her.

"I think he's still in the woods-but you need to be careful." Abigail coughs again. "Before it's too late, he takes magic out of people like a dropper."

"What?" I ask her, confused.

"A thing you use to suck up water in science class." Miranda whispers. Abigail falls to the ground, coughing.

"Thank you." She whispers, lying on the ground. "For setting me free." Abigail smiles, and slowly closes her eyes, her spirit leaving. We all run into the woods, -avoiding the really gross spiders- and I trip over something and fall.

"What the hell was that?" I exasperate, holding my knee close to me. Caleb looks at what I tripped over, and he kneels down to touch it. Suddenly, he presses a button and the ground vibrates. "Earthquake?" I question over the noise.

Out of nowhere, a cabin appears out of the ground, and ravens fly all over the woods. Remy, Luke, Olivia, Caleb, Miranda and I all run into the cabin, avoiding all the ravens. Caleb and I look up a man, smirking.

* * *

><p><span><strong>7:45PM<strong>**, HANNA POV**

"Wait a minute." Remy speaks up. "You were the person from my nightmare…"

"You've figured it out, good job." He smirks deviously. "You really thinking taking away all the ghost powers would make me powerless? That pyramid won't work on me."

I grab the pyramid and face it toward him. The pyramid bolt shoots out, but it goes right through him. He laughs and looks at all of us.

"I'm too lazy to fight you guys. Son, you can come out."

A boy comes out with a depressed look on his face. His face is pale and he has black hair, and a lip ring.

"Father, why must you hurt innocent people like this?" The boy asks his father.

"Shut up Sky, and do what you are told, you ungrateful ghost." His father spats. Sky sighs, and looks at us.

"Then I'll do it outside. I'll be back." He walks over to us and grabs Miranda and I. We both start screaming and the others run to help us.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you." Sky says the minute we get outside. "I've done enough of that already to others, and Abigail." He says in a small voice. Miranda looks at him, studying his face. Sky looks at her, sighing.

"You guys need to leave." He looks at all of us. "Now."

"I'm sorry but we need to get rid of your father, he's a real ass you know." Caleb tells him.

"And the one who made that stupid pact." Sky mutters. He looks down and thinks about it. "Do what you need to." Sky steps out of the way, and stands next to Miranda. Caleb looks at all of us, and then to me.

"Luke and Olivia guard the door; Hanna and Remy need to come with me." He informs all of us before running in and me following.

The Raven Keeper stands up, seeing the three of us. "I thought my son got rid of you." He snaps.

"He sent us here to get rid of you, asshole." I hold out my hands, ready to aim lightning at him. The Keeper laughs.

"What are you gonna do with your puny hands, child?" The man says through laughs. Lightning shoots out of my hands, and hits him in the chest. He flinches in pain, but forces a smile. "Fool, I'm invincible."

Caleb and I look at him, scared now. How the hell are we going to defeat him? We look at him, and we see a necklace hanging on his neck. The Ravenswood Necklace!

"Wait a second." I pause. "If you have the necklace, then you are-"

"Max's father, looks like someone is putting all the pieces together." He smirks. The Keeper raises his hands up, and Caleb gets thrown against the wall. I look back at Caleb in fear and at The Keeper in anger. My eyes flicker red and a run over to him, tackling him.

"You ass." I snap as I punch him in the face, him struggling to get up. I raise my hand and I throw lightning at his hand; it pins against the floor, the electrical energy surrounding his fist. I do the same to the other. "Hurting my friends." I slap him in the face again, harder. "Killing the mayor, hiring your daughter and son to kill people!" I yell as I slap him once more.

"Uh, can you get on with it?" Caleb yells from afar, sitting against the wall, hurt. I nod and I rip off his necklace, throwing it across the room. The mayor flinches, breaks free of the electrical sources that were holding him back, and he growls, turning into a gigantic raven.

"DIE!" It screams as it picks me up.

"HELP!" I scream, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

* * *

><p><span><strong>8:26PM,<strong>** HANNA POV**

"HELP!" I scream, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Suddenly, someone breaks the door down. It's Miranda and sky, hand in hand; ready to aim destruction at the monster. "MIRANDA!" I scream, my blonde curly hair waving everywhere, my black eyeliner smudged. **(A/N: Déjà vu.)**

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN ROSEWOOD, WITH THE GIRLS, 8:30PM, SPENCERS POV<strong>

As Aria, Emily, and I sit on my bed talking about something random, I get a call on my phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, the patient you know, Hanna Marin?" The nurse speaks. "The doctors are doing everything they can, but she's having some sort of nightmare; she might not be able to make it. Can you come here?" I drop the phone and my eyes widen.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW." We all run out of the room, and I grab my cellphone.

We run into the hospital, bumping into detectives, and nurses, all the way to Hanna's room. All the doctors are trying to shock her awake, but she won't wake up. Mrs. Marin is panicking, on the phone with her husband, Alison is shaking in chair. We all look in the room window, panicking and yelling, Alison joining us.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN ROSEWOOD, WITH THE KEEPER, AND THE OTHERS, <strong>**8:45PM****, HANNA POV**

Miranda and Sky start throwing lightning and anything that can come out of their hands.

"Wait." Sky stops throwing things and Miranda stops. He rubs his hands together, and forms an electric blue ball made of electricity in between his hands. Miranda looks at it, her jaw dropping. The Keeper-Raven looks at him, smirking.

"Silly child, you know that never works without years of practice." He laughs, shaking me.

"I guess you need to watch your child more often then." Sky shouts before throwing the ball at The Keeper. He growls and screams in pain, dropping me. I start to fall, farther and farther down. I look at The Keeper and he's shrinking. I'm falling… falling… falling.

I open my eyes and I'm lying down in a blank room full of mirrors. I look in the mirror and my hair is crazy curly, my eyeliner is everywhere; I have scrapes and dirt on my face from what the Raven Keeper did to me. "Where am I?" I call out to someone, hoping for an answer.

"Hanna?" A voice calls out, fading into the room. Ali?

"Alison, what are you doing here?" I ask Ali.

"To visit you, you aren't exactly peaceful in the hospital." Alison reminds me. I look at her, confused.

"I thought you were just being overshadowed-you really _are_ a ghost…" I look down at the floor.

"That woman really did kill me, Han." She says in a shaky voice. "I can't let the same happen to you, not like this." She turns so her back is to me. "By killing that man, will set free everyone. Killing him will send the demons to hell with him."

"Which is why I'm helping you beat him." Ali turns back to me. "You could've died when he dropped you, that was going to be a long fall." She looks up at the ceiling, to her reflection. "I don't really think I deserve to be fully human. I've made plenty of mistakes, but I don't think I deserve it. I also want to keep it to protect anything else from happening." Alison looks down for a few moments but looks up at me. "Make things right, Hanna." Alison looks at me with a smile. "Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>9:30PM, HANNA POV<strong>

I reopen my eyes and I'm on the floor. Caleb is leaning over me and Miranda is also lying down, with Sky hovering over her. Remy, Luke, and Olivia are all watching and gasp. Caleb grins widely and hugs me. "Oh thank god you're alive." Caleb mutters into my neck. He pulls away, still holding me, kissing me deeply. "I love you, so much." I smile at him and I get up and run over to Miranda. Sky is looking at her, a tear falling from his pale face. Remy, Olivia, and Luke's eyes start to tear up. Luke wraps an arm around Remy and pulls her closer. Remy wraps a friendly arm around Olivia too.

"Please wake up." He whispers to her. Sky raises his hand, and puts it on her forehead. He caresses her hair with his other hand. Caleb wraps an arm around me; my eyes start to tear up. Sky leans down, and places a soft kiss on Miranda's cold pale lips. Miranda starts breathing slowly, and she flutters her eyes open.

"Sky!" She cries, hugging him tightly.

"Miranda!" Me, Caleb and Sky scream, all hugging her.

"I thought we lost you." I cry, hugging her tightly. Miranda hugs me back, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>9:55PM, SPENCERS POV<strong>

"She has two hours and five minutes to come back." I tell the girls. They all nod and I look down in sorrow and silence. Aria looks at us, half smiling.

"I have something I need to tell you guys." Aria confesses. "About Hanna and I." As she's about to tell us, Toby barges in the hospital door to see me. I gasp and run over and hug him tightly, sobbing.

"It's always easier when you're here." I whisper, nuzzling up against his neck.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I hadn't called, I was in Bucks County." Toby tells me, holding me tighter.

"I'm okay now, I guess. Hanna isn't doing too well." I pull away to tell him. Suddenly, we hear the sound of a mop falling, and we all turn to the noise. We see a black hoodie for a second, and it leaves. I look back at Toby, who tightens his grip around me.

* * *

><p><strong>10:09PM, BACK IN RAVENSWOOD, HANNA'S POV<strong>

We all walk along the side of the bridge slowly. No one really has talked since Miranda's coming back, we don't exactly know what to do now. That jar could be anywhere by now. We have two hours now, and all the bad spirits are gone. I look up at the sky and the flickering fireflies. We head toward the house, so I could at least shower. Suddenly, we hear a snap of a tree branch. Abigail suddenly comes out from behind the tree. Sky and all of us look over at the noise, and we spot her.

"Abigail? I thought you passed on!" Olivia exclaims. Abigail half smiles, and looks at all of us.

"I had a choice to go forward or come back. I can finally finish school." Abigail says, wiping a happy tear away from her face. "Thank you, you're bringing people back, Hanna."

I smile, and look down. "You're welcome, Abigail." I reply, holding Caleb's hand. Sky wraps his arm around Miranda and she blushes. Abigail smiles walks into the woods, putting her hands in her pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>10:26PM, MIRANDA POV<strong>

We return to the house, and Hanna goes to the bathroom to shower, Remy, Olivia, and Luke say goodbye and they all go home. Sky quickly pops out to find his cellphone back at the cabin. So it's only Caleb and I in the room.

"So…" Caleb says awkwardly.

"So?" I ask, looking down. I wait for his response, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I think I chose who I really do love." Caleb tells me. "I deserved to be screamed at by you, it made me realize what was happening." He looks down.

"I have someone that I think I like a lot." I remind him, smiling. "Sky is more my type." I laugh.

"Cool, so what does it make us, finally?" Caleb asks me.

"Friends." I answer, smiling. He walks over and hugs me. I hug him back, looking at the window. He pulls away and looks at me, sucking in a breath. I look down, biting my lip, and I walk away from him. Caleb chuckles and I turn around. "You tease!" I whine. I nudge him in the stomach and he laughs. Hanna comes out of the bathroom in just a towel. "Comfortable much?" I ask her, chuckling.

"It's been a while, why not?" Hanna jokes, taking an apple out of the fridge and going back to the guest room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:36PM<strong>**, HANNA POV**

I pop on another white silky dress, and I poof my hair curly and dry. I put on black smoky eyeliner and my ordinary pink lipstick. As I adjust my lipstick, I hear a knock on the front door. I put the lipstick down, and I walk out of the room to see Mr. Collins in the house. "Oh, hi." I greet, smiling.

"Hello, Hanna." He greets me. Caleb looks at Mr. Collins.

"What's up?" Caleb asks, looking at him.

"I just wanted to see how you guys are doing with bringing Hanna back." Mr. Collins says, remaining standing.

"We got rid of the bad spirits, including the Raven Keeper, but we can't find her jar." Caleb looks at me and I sigh.

"Hmm, odd." Mr. Collins replies, scratching his chin. Miranda looks down, and sighs. He looks at Miranda and smiles slightly. "Oh, Miranda." He speaks up. "There are two people here to see you." Miranda looks up, raising an eyebrow up. Mr. Collins opens the door, and standing there, finally, after all her time of complications and sorrow, are her two alive, breathing mother and father. Miranda looks at the two people, and stands up slowly.

"M-mom?" Miranda asks, her eyes tearing up quickly. I smile widely and I wrap an arm around Caleb's waist as he does mine. "Dad!" She yells happily and they both hug her. Miranda cries happily in their arms. They both kiss the top of her head and she laughs. I half smile, but sigh of missing my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>10:49PM, ARIA POV<strong>

"One hour and eleven minutes-" Spencer tells us.

"Would you stop reminding us? Okay, Hanna can do this." I interrupt her, looking down. I walk into Hanna's room. "Come on Han, you can do this." I whisper to her. She doesn't say anything. Her face is warm and her cheeks are a painted rosy red color. Her eyes are closed, and she almost looks-comfortable. Her lips are a dark pink since day one of being in this place. Hanna doesn't have any makeup on except for lipstick. Her curly blonde hair is sprawled out on the pillow she's sleeping on. They already found the bullet in her luckily. Emily and Spencer walk in the room silently and we all look at her, she looks peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>10:58PM, HANNA POV<strong>

"I'll be right back, I need some air." I remind Hanna, Caleb, and Mr. Collins. I walk out of the house, and I run, my curly hair bouncing up and down in the wind. I approach the bridge, and look down into the water. I take one last look at the house before jumping into the river.

I swim down into the water, trying to find my jar. I try my best to keep my eyes open, but it's too blurry and salty for my eyes. I pause for a moment. Why the hell am I doing this? Am I really this selfish? I should be finding Miranda's jar so she could stay human. I come up from the water, coughing and soaking wet. I run to Mr. Collins house, popping into the jar room. I search for Miranda's jar again. Where the hell could it be?

Oh no.

Oh shit.

The river.

I pop out of the house and I run and I jump into the river again, trying to find Miranda's jar instead of my own.

* * *

><p><strong>11:10PM, MIRANDA POV<strong>

Where is Hanna? She said she needed air but this was way too long.

"Are you okay, honey?" My mom asks me, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to find someone, I'll be right back." I touch my mother and father's shoulders. They're ghosts too?

I run out of the house and I look for Hanna. "Hanna, are you here?" I call out. No response. I walk over the cemetery and no sign of her anywhere.

Where could she be? She isn't at Mr. Collins house, not in the cemetery, definitely not in Rosewood, but wh-

Don't even make me say it.

The river.

* * *

><p><strong>11:16PM, HANNA POV<strong>

I'm so deep into the water I literally can't tell where up is. I just keep trying to find it. Wait am I forgetting something?

Oh yeah, I am. How to breathe maybe? Oh no… I rush to swim to the top, but I can't see where the top is. Suddenly, I run out of breath and I stay in one place, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>11:20PM, MIRANDA POV<strong>

I jump into the river, and I swim down, down, and down into the water. Suddenly, I'm approaching, something, is that- Hanna? Hanna!

I reach her hand and I grab it, and I struggle to swim up. I fight really hard to swim up, holding Hanna's hand, and I eventually make it up to the top. I help Hanna out of the water, and I climb out of the water myself.

"What –cough- were you –cough- doing in –cough- there?" I ask between coughs.

"Getting your jar." Hanna mumbles and closes her eyes.

I'm totally out of breath; I think I'm going to fai-….

_I hear voices, lots of voices._

_They sound like my parents, Mr. Collins and Caleb…_

_Should I open my eyes?_

_When did I pass out?_

I flutter my eyes open, and cough a lot of water out. Sky is kneeling over me and hugs me tightly. "Don't scare me like that." He nuzzles his hair into my neck. My whole body is cold, shaking and weak. I look over Sky's shoulder and I see Hanna, still lying down and her eyes remaining closed. I pull away from Sky and I crawl over to Hanna quickly. I look at Caleb, who is slightly crying and my parents run to hug me. I hug them back, too weak to talk. They pull away and I go over to Hanna.

"This can't be it Hanna, you need to wake up." I whisper, my eyes glossing up in tears again.

* * *

><p><strong>11:32PM, HANNA POV<strong>

_Where am I?  
>I thought I found the jar...<em>

_No, you didn't._

_Who's there?_

I open my eyes and I'm in a reflection room again. My hair is still dripping from being in the water and my makeup is smudged again. Way to go, Hanna.

"Alison?" I call out. "Anyone?"

"Just me, for now." Mr. Collins says, walking in through a locked door.

"Okay is everyone in Ravenswood literally a ghost?" I ask him, a bit annoyed.

"Not necessarily, only the people you know except for Caleb." Mr. Collins tells me, standing politely.

"Time to come back Hanna, your journey isn't over yet." He adds, holding my jar and Miranda's jar. Before I can say anything, I close my eyes. I reopen them and I'm on the floor. Caleb looks at me smiling.

"Hi." Caleb says, sheepishly kneeling over me. I half smile back and I chuckle.

"Hey." I say, sitting up. I cough up some water onto the ground. "What happened?"

"You tell me, we all want to know." Caleb replies, waiting for me to explain.

"I was trying to get Miranda's jar from the water, to bring her back first." I reveal, looking down. Miranda looks at me, smiling.

"Wow, thank you Hanna." Miranda says hugging me. She pulls away and looks at Mr. Collins.

Mr. Collins looks at the floor silently. "It's time for a little decision making."

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GIRLS IN ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL, <strong>**11:49PM, EMILY'S POV**

We start to see Hanna moving, and we all move over to her, worried.

"What is she doing?" Aria asks, looking at her.

"I have no clue." Spencer says as she goes near the door. "Help, we need a doctor!" She screams. Tons of doctors start piling the room and all three of us manage to run out.

"She's having a panic attack, we need shock treatment." The doctor tells the nurse. The nurse runs to get the equipment.

"She has 11 minutes!" Aria whispers to Spencer. I slump back in my chair in total worry. What the hell is Hanna doing? Detective Wilden walks in and looks at us, smirking.

"I need to ask you three a question about Hanna."

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p><strong>11:52PM, HANNA POV<strong>

Mr. Collins gives us our jars and we both look inside of it.

"You both need to go into different rooms. Hanna, pop up two small rooms." Mr. Collins directs me. I pop the rooms up and we both go into make our decisions. When we are both done, I walk out and I look from afar. _Oh my god._

_The guard dog from the junk yard._

_I forgot him._

The dog barks loudly and starts to run to us. "RUN GUYS!" I yell and we all run away from the dog.

"It's a demon!" Mr. Collins yells as we continue running. "It could kill us in seconds." I stop running and the dog attempts to bite my leg. I can't hurt a dog, I couldn't possibly. What am I supposed to do?

I quickly raise my hands and the dog stops moving. Everyone looks at me. I smile sheepishly at them and look at what I'm doing. Suddenly, green electricity spins around the dog and it returns to trying to hurt me "KEEP RUNNING!"

* * *

><p><strong>11:56PM BACK AT THE HOSPITAL, SPENCER POV<strong>

"4 minutes!" I exclaim at Aria and Emily.

"WE KNOW!" They yell back in unison. I rub my temples, extremely stressed out. Hanna is still lying uncomfortable in the hospital room. "Guys, we need to get to Ravenswood, and quick." I tell them.

"I need to check the next bus time." Aria says, checking her phone. Emily and I wait for her to talk. "Next bus leaves in… 2 minutes guys, come on!" Aria yells. We all run out of the hospital and run to the bus stop, exactly where the bus is now.

We all run onto the bus, throwing a twenty dollar bill to the bus driver. He nods, and closes the bus door, and we head off to Ravenswood. Alison walks out of the hospital, watching the bus go. "Crap." She mutters as she snaps her fingers and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>11:59PM IN RAVENSWOOD, HANNA'S POV<strong>

"We have one minute, guys what are we going to do?" Miranda shouts as we keep running. Suddenly, Alison appears.

"Bad dog." Ali shouts and the dog stops running to us. "Dog house." Alison smirks and a portal opens up. The dog walks straight into it, and the portal disappears.

"Thanks Ali." I tell her, smiling. "You saved our lives." Suddenly, the alarm on my watch rings. "Oh no." I mutter. "It's twelve o' clock."

"It can't be… No!" Miranda yells as she looks at her watch. "It's too late."

I look down, about to cry. I'm never coming back. No more friends, family, no more anything. Aria, Emily, and Spencer get off the bus and run over to us.

"I-Is she back?" Aria asks Mr. Collins.

"I'm afraid not." Mr. Collins says. They look down in sadness. I turn invisible unexpectedly, and everyone looks sad still, not able to see me. Suddenly, something lifts me up, and electricity spins all around me. I'm hidden behind a shadow. I see them all look up at me. My ghost part leaves my body, and I'm starting to feel human. My hair starts waving around and turns dry, and my makeup returns to normal. The only thing that's still there are my scratches and dirt on my body and face. My white dress that has dirt stains on it turns into a dark grey coat and jeans, the clothes I was wearing before I died. The electricity goes away, and I am brought back down. I'm visible now; everyone is staring at me in amazement. They all have ear to ear smiles. I laugh slightly and all of them –except Mr. Collins- run over to hug me tightly.

They all say things like 'you're back!' and 'I can't believe it!' and I keep smiling, really proud that we all managed to lift the curse off of Ravenswood.

* * *

><p><strong>12:43PM, HANNA POV<strong>

After those whole congratulations, Miranda and I finally had a chance to talk.

"I'm so excited for you to come to Rosewood; seriously it's going to be awesome. You get to meet all my friends, and you can even stay with me!" I exclaim, really happy.

"Hanna, i-"

"OH and you get to attend Rosewood school with me, too!" I cheer excitedly. "And you could meet all the coolest people there, come on, let's go now!" I grab her arm and I excitedly walk to the gate, still holding her hand, I open the gate, but something holds Miranda back. "Miranda?"

"Hanna, I can't go with you." Miranda tells me. I look at her, confused.

"What do you mean? Didn't you wish to come back too?" I ask her, letting go of her hand. She nods her head and my jaw drops. "Why?" I ask.

"I realized that I'm not going to be alone." Miranda tells me. "My parents are here, and I'm really happy." Miranda says in a small voice. "I can finally be at peace here. You could always come visit me and my family."

"But I want you to come with me." I tell her, my eyes tearing up.

"I'll always be your friend, and I'll be happy now." She smiles, nodding. "It's okay now." I look down and she hugs me. I hug her back, crying a bit. A few minutes later, she pulls away.

"Don't forget me." I tell her, wiping a tear away and smiling.

"I won't." Miranda says with a smile. "Goodbye." She says glossy eyed.

"Bye." I finish as I close the gate. I look at her once more and I walk on the bus with Aria, Alison, Spencer, Caleb, and Emily. Caleb waves to Miranda and she chuckles, walking back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

As they leave onto the bus, a raven is flying around in the sky. The camera zooms in on the Raven and its eyes flicker red. The Raven flies toward the house and the Ravenswood theme song goes on at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! :D<strong>

**There shall be an Epilogue! DO. NOT. WORRY!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE :) ;) TILL NEXT TIME….**


	16. EPILOGUE

**Ummmmmmm so I went on vacation for four days. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm ready to type! [im also jet lagged fml] but here you go!**

**Songs for the LAST chapter :( - Not About Angels - Birdy, Fuel To Fire - Agnes Obel**

**Enjoy! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pll or Ravenswood!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dead But Alive…<em>

_HANNA POV_

"_HANNA!" All the girls screamed. I turn around and A is holding a gun. Before I can do anything, I feel a sudden pain in my chest. I look down and I start seeing blood forming. My eyes start turning hazy, and I turn to the girls. They all have blurry terrified looks. What just…?_

_The figure has brown short straight hair, and brown eyes. With a purple long sleeved top and green pants. Oh my god… Miranda._

"_Now I know why Caleb kept telling me that it was complicated." I state. "This supernatural crap needs to end."_

_H.M. is written on the wall. I realize those letters are my initials, hopefully Caleb doesn't realize-_

"_Hanna?" Caleb questions. Miranda looks at the wall._

"_Miranda! Who is that next to you?" Caleb questions. Still facing the opposite way of Caleb, I look at Miranda at the corner of my eye as the rain falls harder, getting my hair, makeup, and dress wet. Miranda gives me a reassuring look, and I slowly turn around to face Caleb. _

"_H-Hanna?" Caleb manages to say as he looks at me, stunned._

_SPENCER POV_

"_Hi Spencer." She greets. _

"_Is this a dream?" I ask Hanna. Talk about Déjà vu._

"_I think I'm stuck." Hanna tells me in a shaky voice._

_HANNA POV_

"_You're in for a long ride, Hanna." Max says sweetly._

"_Three days?" Miranda exclaims. "We need to get Hanna back before that!" She informs him._

_Ali pov…_

_I walk out of the room, holding the frown. The minute I'm out, I smile deviously. Max pops in and she smiles. _

"_Go back to what you were doing, Ali." Max whispers. I laugh quietly and I pop out of the room._

_HANNA POV_

"_YOU WHAT?" Alison yells at Max, and she flinches back. "You-you made me hurt people, Max." She stutters in disbelief. "You tricked me, you evil bitch." She curses at Max._

"_But instead of telling me the truth, you decided to be a sneaky, murderous, lying, little bitch." Alison says, word by word. All of a sudden, Max falls to the ground with a cry. I look at Max, and I see something leave her. _

"_A-Ali…" Max whispers. "Wh-what happened…"_

_. "Oh no." I mutter. "It's twelve o' clock." _

"_It can't be… No!" Miranda yells as she looks at her watch. "It's too late."_

_My ghost part leaves my body, and I'm starting to feel human. My hair starts waving around and turns dry, and my makeup returns to normal. The only thing that's still there are my scratches and dirt on my body and face. My white dress that has dirt stains on it turns into a dark grey coat and jeans, the clothes I was wearing before I died._

_, I open the gate, but something holds Miranda back. "Miranda?" _

"_Hanna, I can't go with you." Miranda tells me. I look at her, confused._

"_What do you mean? Didn't you wish to come back too?" I ask her, letting go of her hand. She nods her head and my jaw drops. "Why?" I ask. _

"_I realized that I'm not going to be alone." Miranda tells me. "My parents are here, and I'm really happy." Miranda says in a small voice. "I can finally be at peace here. You could always come visit me and my family."_

"_Don't forget me." I tell her, wiping a tear away and smiling._

"_I won't." Miranda says with a smile. "Goodbye." She says glossy eyed._

"_Bye." I finish as I close the gate. I look at her once more and I walk on the bus with Aria, Alison, Spencer, Caleb, and Emily. Caleb waves to Miranda and she chuckles, walking back to her house. _

_NO POV_

_As they leave onto the bus, a raven is flying around in the sky. The camera zooms in on the Raven and its eyes flicker red. The Raven flies toward the house and the Ravenswood theme song goes on at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, DECEMBER 24<strong>**TH****, 11:32PM, HANNA POV**

Caleb, me, and the girls are all sitting in my living room, hanging out and laughing. It's been a while since I had heard from Miranda. She's probably having so much fun with her parents, celebrating Christmas Eve. Our laughter simmers down and I look down.

"What's wrong, Han?" Alison asks, half smiling. I look up to all of them, they are all smiling and cheery looking.

"Just thinking about Miranda." I reply, playing with a loose piece of wrapping paper on the floor.

"Yeah, how is she?" Spencer asks, grabbing a snow globe she got from her grandmother.

"I don't know I haven't seen her." I play with my hair, smoothing it out.

"Maybe we should go, it could be fun." Aria suggests shrugging.

"Now? It's too late to go." Caleb looks at Aria and then to me. I shrug and look at the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ravenswood, 11:42PM, HANNA POV<strong>

"Why do I listen to your ideas?" Caleb asks as all five of us get off the bus. I smirk and turn to him while I walk.

"Because you love me." I state as we look up at the gate. "It's great to visit here." I stare at the Ravenswood sign, smiling. As we all walk in, the sign tilts a bit. We all walk to the house and I start walking up the stairs, the others following. I slowly walk to the door and I knock on it, smiling.

The door opens and no one is there in front. "Miranda?" I call, a bit jumpy at the sudden reaction. Miranda fades into the room, holding Sky's hand.

"Hi guys." Miranda greets all of us. I run over, about to hug her, but I remember that she's a ghost again, and that I can't touch her anymore. I instead smile at her. "Not totally sure if you should be here this late." She humorously adds.

"Why? I thought I'd give you a visit before Christmas." I reply, chuckling. Miranda half smiles and looks down.

"Hanna… I think I need to talk to you, with Caleb." Miranda looks down to the floor, silently.

"Okay, uh guys maybe you could check out Mr. Collins house." I tell the others. They all nod and walk out the door. Caleb and I walk toward Miranda, raising an eyebrow. "What's this about?"

"Well, when you left. Ravenswood did feel safe for a bit. But, I think something happened." Miranda lines her eyebrows, scared and her lips are slightly apart.

"Are your parents okay? Do they know?" Caleb interrogates. Miranda nods and turns her head toward the window.

"It just hasn't felt extremely fine lately. No one has died it's just, I'm getting a different vibe from this place." Miranda whispers and looks at us. "It's like another presence entered. It doesn't feel dangerous, just- different than others." I raise my eyebrows and I look at Caleb.

"Maybe you can follow that weird vibe? It could be coming from somewhere." Caleb advises her. Miranda slowly agrees nodding and she closes her eyes to concentrate. She starts walking toward whatever is leading her. Caleb and I start to follow her.

We follow her out of the house and into the cemetery. Miranda continues walking toward her vibe and we silently follow. Suddenly, she stops dead in her tracks. A blonde haired girl appears again.

"Max?" Miranda questions when Max appears, half smiling. I turn to see Alison across from her.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Alison asks, walking toward her. Max hesitates to talk for a moment, and looks down, her cheeks red.

"I think I'm stuck, too." Max tells us. Literally, all of our jaws drop and our eyes widen. She laughs at our reaction, real this time, and not devilish. "I totally got you guys." She manages to say between laughs. "No, I'm fine. I just came back to visit for a few days. I never thanked you guys for helping me come back and sending those demons to hell."

All four of us smile. "No problem, Maxine." Max cringes at her nickname. "Ali!" She whines, her shoulders going up. Alison laughs, walks over and hugs Max. "Going to miss you, Max."

"See you, Ali." Max smiles. "I'm sorry for sending off a weird vibe. It sort of makes me tired coming back here. Did you know heaven is literally _miles_ away from hell?" Alison laughs at Max's remark. Ali smiles and slowly walks away from her. Max's eyes travel to all of us. "Thank you, seriously." Max finishes, fading away.

"I guess that clears things up." Miranda looks at the cemetery. "But there will always be something off on Ravenswood. Connections to everything"

"I guess I wouldn't argue with that." Caleb smirks and we all laugh. The others come back and Miranda smiles.

"Well, I guess this is our official see you later." I bite my lip and look down. Caleb wraps his arm around my waist and I lean into him. Sky wraps an arm around Miranda's shoulder and she smiles.

"I guess so, but I will visit soon, I promise." I smile, my dimples brightening. Miranda nods and takes one last look.

"Bye." Sky and her say in unison as they walk away. Caleb kisses the top of my head and smiles. We all get back on the bus and we drive away. It starts to snow as I look out the window.

"Merry Christmas, Hanna." Caleb says. I smile and I kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ravenswood sign starts to tip again, and dozens of ravens fly through the sky, circling into a number 5…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This was the end guys! WAHHH I thought I should add an epilogue. Let me know if you likeddisliked it! XD (I hope you liked it, though. Sorry for the wait!)**

**Review~Favorite~Follow!**

**See you next time :')**

**-A**


End file.
